Princess of the World
by KeybladePortalMaster999
Summary: Warning: not canon. Blue's origin has been changed. Will this simple fact be able to change her fate? Or will she be a victim of the status quo? Find out in this exciting adventure! Jurassic World is owned by Universal Pictures, Amblin Entertainment, and Legendary Pictures.
1. Blue's First Night

**I'm back! This story has been rebooted. Enjoy the reboot! This story's destiny is now brighter than ever! So, let's get into it! Without further ado, Princess of the World!**

* * *

Have you ever had to choose between your own safety and the loyalty to your family and friends? I have, and it is the worst decision I've had to endure. But where are my manners? Why don't we start from my beginning, and we'll go from there? I was the first hatched of my sisters and me. The only world I knew of before that point was the cold and dark world of my egg. I was given constant food within that world. It felt like such a perfect place to be that, but I knew that the food was running out. I had to escape to the world outside my egg if I was ever going to enjoy the world.

I used my muzzle to try and dig my way out of the egg. After a few attempts, I heard the egg crack. I pushed more and more, as the egg gave way to a large enough hole for my head to poke through. As I took my first look at the light, I looked around me and saw three other eggs. I knew from the moment I saw them that they were the eggs of my siblings. I struggled to push out of the egg and to freedom. I scratched at the egg with my claws, but they were no use. I barely managed to get them to the hole that I had pushed out. I pushed as hard as I could with my claws to get free of my calcium prison that was once my home. Shards were falling, I was getting free. I started to kick out, trying to break the egg. Once again, it wasn't working. My hands were working wonders break me out of the egg. With a few more pushes, I managed to free my legs. I used my legs to hop out of my egg, free of the prison.

Once I had made my way out of my egg, I felt something lift me. I looked up to see who it was and I saw that it was a human male. It was Owen. He cradled me and pulled me in close. He scratched my head with one hand while rubbing my belly with the other. I enjoyed the contact, as I laid there, head lulled back, voice soft as a psalm. I was cooing a song of peace and relaxation. I never wanted the moment to end, regardless of the world. All I needed then and there was that contact. After a few tender moments, I felt Owen stop and place me onto a table away from the Hatchery. I chirped at him, desperate to get more attention. I wanted him to pick me up, to not stop paying attention to me. I demanded affection, I needed it. Owen looked back at me with a bright smile. I quieted down as I knew that he would return to me to continue to lavish me with affection.

I heard cracking coming from the hatchery. My curiosity was peaked. What could have been making the cracking? Could Owen be destroying the rest of my egg? Maybe one of my sisters was chirping? After a what seemed like an eternity, my questions were answered why I heard chirping coming from where the cracking started. I could barely see it. My second born sibling, my sister Delta, came into the world. I wanted to greet her, I wanted to spend time with her. I started chirping to bring Owen's attention to me. Owen's attention was attained as he turned around to face me. He held Delta in his hands. I watched as Owen handle Delta, but rather than the lavishing attention that he gave me, he simply scratched her chin and placed her by me. I didn't know why I had gotten so much attention, yet Delta so little. Before I could question Owen's ideas, I focused on my sister. I chirped at her to get her attention. She looked at me and chirped back. I tried to stand up, but I found myself falling down. I chirped at Delta again, as she chirped back to me. She didn't seem angry at me or Owen, and I decided not to push matters further. I felt that instead of feeling favoritism from Owen, I should keep my extra affection between me and him.

Suddenly, we heard more cracking. Delta noticed this and chirped. I also started to chirp. We wanted to see what was going on, though I had a feeling about just what was going on. I knew that my next sister was hatching. This time, Owen watched the hatching from the side, allowing us to watch as our latest sibling freed herself from her prison. I cheered her on, even harder than Delta. I wanted to have another sibling to play with. She eventually did free herself. It was my sister Echo. She was certainly feisty, I could tell as she tried to nip Owen's finger when he reached in to touch her. Regardless, Owen again scratched her chin. She was being given the same treatment as Delta. I realized then that the attention Owen had given me was special, something not meant for my siblings. I didn't know why I was more special than the other, but I did not that from that moment on, he and I had a special connection. A special bond between us that represented more than friendship, we were meant to be together as a family. Owen walked over to us and placed Echo on the table. I tried to get Echo to speak to us, but she simply snapped and snarled. I hoped that this was her kind of greeting and that she wasn't just being hostile to us. I felt crushed just the same. I just wanted to play with her, why did she have to act so snippy about it?

As I moped, I heard more cracking came from the final egg. Our last sibling was escaping from their egg. We watched as they tried to wrestle out of their egg, but they were noticeably weaker at escaping than Echo was. I hoped that it would escape to join us. I hoped that it wouldn't fail its escape attempt and perish. My hopes were answered, when the egg was split down the middle. Our last sibling fell out of the egg. Charlie was born. I predicted that she wouldn't get much affection, and it came true. Owen again scratched her chin before placing Charlie on the table with the rest of us. I chirped at Charlie, who chirped back. I chirped again and she chirped back. Charlie chirped at Echo, who growled. Charlie whimpered, scared. Echo calmed down and cooed, calming Charlie down. I realized then that Charlie was the peacekeeper among our humble little group. She was the one who was meant to calm us down. She wasn't particularly strong, but then, she didn't have to be.

Owen walked away from the Hatchery, his work seemingly accomplished. I watched him walk up to a scientist, an Indian man, and a woman wearing a white lab coat. They were all foreign figures to me, but since they were similar in appearance to Owen, I placed my trust in them. If Owen trusted them enough to talk to them, then surely, they weren't any threat to us. The woman yelled for a moment, scaring me. I wondered if I was placing trust in the wrong person. Owen talked to her, which caused her to calm down, though she still looked angry. She pointed a finger at Owen and told him something I couldn't hear and most likely not understand. Suddenly, the scientist and Owen came walking back in our direction. The scientist picked my sisters up, as Owen picked me up. I cooed in relaxation as I accepted Owen's grip on me. I trusted Owen more than anyone else, besides my own sisters. The scientist walked off in one direction, while Owen walked off with me in another. I was sad that I wouldn't be spending any more time with my siblings for as long as I knew, but, still, I didn't try to escape from Owen's hands despite this. I put too much trust into him to worry. I knew that he would care for me. I was certain that he would bring me to see my siblings again. I wasn't sure just when, but I knew that it would be some time in the future.

As Owen continued to carry me as we made our way outside of the building, I curled up into Owen's arms, settling down and relaxing in his arms. I closed my eyes, relaxing and escaping from the blinding light of the halls of the building. My eyes weren't adjusted to being in such a bright environment just yet. After a few short moments of relaxation, when I just started to drift off to sleep, I noticed that it had gotten dark. I opened my eyes to see why it got dark all of a sudden. I wasn't afraid, just curious. As my eyes opened, I noticed that we were outside.

I marveled at the look of the building, intrigued by its shape. I couldn't believe that my nest was so big. I realized then that Owen might as well have been my father. He cared for me when I hatched from the nest, just as a parent would. I relaxed back in his arms, but this time kept my eyes open so I could see around at the world that was constantly being revealed to me. Owen walked me to a bag connected to a two-wheeled machine. I didn't feel comfortable being near the machine, and I let out a fierce growl. I wanted Owen to know that I placed no trust in that beast. Owen paused and touched the beast, which stood still. I started to calm down. If Owen had enough trust to touch the beast, then surely no harm would come to me if I came near it. After I had calmed down, Owen placed me in the bag attached to the machine, which was quite deep as he climbed onto the machine. The bag was much roomier than my egg had been. But it was dark. I hated it for this and tried to escape from it. I climbed my way up and out of the bag, trying to get a foothold. Instead, I tripped and fell, sliding around pitifully. I called to Owen to help me. He propped me up and attached my claws to the side of the bag. I held on as the machine came alive with a violent roar which caused me to let out a scream. I was afraid of this thing. I didn't know what it could do to us, and I didn't want anything to happen to us. Owen placed a hand on my head and rubbed it, which calmed me down. I was receiving that special attention I loved him for. I cooed as the machine roared. If he wasn't afraid of it, neither was I. I poked my head out of the bag, which was securely held in place to the machine. Suddenly, the world around me started to move at a startling pace. I looked up at Owen, who acted completely calm despite this. His calmness and coolness were reflected on my face. He was my father, he knew what was best. I looked ahead and saw the long path ahead. I drank it all the sights, sounds, and smells of the world as it flew by. I heard birds chirping, leaves rustling, and rocks shifting. I saw trees flying back as the lights from the building disappeared. I smelled other dinosaurs, as well as birds, reptiles, and insects. I even smelled things I couldn't recognize. As we drove along, I noticed a small shack coming up, which the machine headed for. We pulled along the dirt path that led to the shack. The machine slowing down. The machine slowed before dying outside of the shack. I could only assume that this was Owen's nest and that this would be my nest from now on.

Owen picked me up and carried me into the little shack. I followed our movement, looking all around me. I noticed that it had several special machines inside of it that I didn't know the purpose of. As we entered the building, I snuggled comfortably into his arms again. Owen carried me to a strange rectangular shape that was in a separate part of the nest. He placed me onto the shape as I noticed that it was soft. Indeed, it was softer than anything I had laid down on before this, which was everything I had been on. I laid down on it, letting the softness get to me. I nearly fell asleep, were it not for Owen moving around and away from the shape. I watched as Owen walked into a room that had clothes in it. When he left that room, he had changed his clothes, throwing the ones he had on before into the basket. I understood then that the room was for changing clothes, or what I thought to have been skin. Owen came by and gave me another bright and warm smile. I smiled back at him as Owen picked me up. Owen climbed into the shape while I rested on top of it. I chirped for Owen to give me some kind of affection. I wanted his attention, and I wanted it then and there, no questions asked. Owen, sitting on the shape, obliged and reached over to me. He started to rub my head again. I cooed in affection, loving our special moment, and what it meant as far our bond. After he was done, he laid down and put his head on a smaller, white, rectangle at the top of the larger rectangle. I moved to Owen's head but then I realized that Owen might move in the night. I feared being squished by my own father. I didn't want to die at less than a day old so I moved to the side of the smaller rectangle by his head. Then, with the thoughts of the bright future I'm going to find ahead, I laid down and I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 **So, what'd you guys think of the reboot? Are you excited for more? Are you pumped? Can't wait for more? Well, don't worry, you can expect at least one chapter per month, hopefully as little time as one or more per week! It all depends on how well my college career goes. Wish me luck!** **Anyways, thank all of you for reading this chapter. If you liked what you read and want to read more, favorite, and follow this story! If you want to know more about what I'm doing after this production, follow me! If there's something missing, or even if you just want to say hi, review it! Remember, I can't improve it if you don't review it! Thank you guys, and I will see you again in the next chapter, humble as always, your author.**


	2. Blue Explores

**Folks, this chapter took some time to prepare, and I will try to push them out often without straining myself for time. Just enjoy the story, and follow it due to the irregular, erratic schedule that will be inherent in this.**

 **With that in mind, let's discuss the reviews, or review, I've gotten since this story has been put on the site. Electron97, you'll find that the first person perspective is my preferred perspective to write from as I find it awkward to write in the third person. Also, you'll find that the main characters do have some mammalian qualities while mostly being reptilian. As far as readability, I try my best.**

 **I do appreciate your feedback. Remember, I can't improve if you don't tell me what needs improving. For this reason, Electron97 gets MVP status for their review. Anyways, with that out of the way, and with nothing left to talk about, let's get moving into the chapter before Blue gets hungry...**

* * *

The next day, I woke up to see Owen gone. I called out to him, hoping that he could hear me. I was scared. I didn't want to be alone. The world was much bigger than I was. The last thing I wanted was to be lost in such a big world all alone. I cried out, desperate for him to hear me. There was no response. Worse, the sound of water falling seemed to be drowning me out. I cried out, trying to drown it out, but it wasn't working. My voice was too small to break above the sound of the water. After what seemed like an eternity, the sound of the water finally died down. My cries were easy to hear now. I could hear Owen saying something, but I couldn't hear what he said. I called out again, hoping to gain another response.

It succeeded. A door opened. It was a room I hadn't discovered yet. Owen came out, slightly wet and wearing a new set of clothes. I called out to him, and he turned towards me. I continued to cry as he approached. I wanted to see him, to stand tall, I wanted to be strong for him. I forced myself onto my legs, determined to stand. I didn't care how much it hurt me, I was going to stand tall, I was going to look Owen in the eyes. After all, that's what parents wanted most from their children, right? Parents want their children to grow up, so they can help their parents. I fought the pain back, finding the strength in my left leg to stand. Soon after, my right leg gained that strength as well. I looked at Owen, happy at my abilities. He, too, was happy as he smiled at me. He placed his hand on my head and rubbed it. I found my legs giving out from this. Still, I wasn't going to fall in front of Owen, I refused to fail in front of him. I wanted him to be proud of me. I wanted his praise. I wanted his approval. I wanted whatever it took to gain that special touch of his.

My legs buckled. I wasn't going to fall. Owen's petting ceased. I straightened up, wanting to stand, but not knowing if I could keep going. Owen started walking away. I cried out, afraid that he was leaving me. I didn't want him to go. But, instead, he went into a strange white box that was nearby. He took something red out. It appeared to be just a red mound. He opened a door by the box and pulled a half-sphere out of it. He placed the red mound into the half-sphere. He walked back to me. Suddenly, the smell of the mound came to me. It was meat. Specifically, red meat. I licked my lips, desperate to eat. I hadn't realized until then, but I was hungry. Owen placed the half-sphere at my feet, and I dug into the meat. I enjoyed every bite, especially since it was meat that Owen gave me. I hadn't noticed that Owen had left when he arrived with another half-sphere. This one had water in it. I took a moment to stop eating to drink the water. I lapped the water down, enjoying every lap. I knew that it was just water, but it was special since it was water that was given by Owen. I returned to the meat, chewing off pieces, tearing each piece off. The meat tasted better with every bite. The meat tasted better than whatever gruel the egg gave me. That was garbage compared to this.

I was right about leaving the egg. There was nothing for me there. Here, there was love, affection, attention, and great food to boot. The egg was a dark prison, certainly nothing for someone like me. As I polished off the rest of the food, I noticed Owen heading for the door. I knocked the bowl on the floor, causing it to shatter. I made my way down off the bed and walked as fast as I could to the door. I wasn't going to be with Owen, not for a second! I managed to get out the door before Owen shut it, pushing me forward a little. I squeaked at the impact of the door. Owen looked down at me and smiled.

"Now, Blue, you have to stay here," Owen instructed, "do you understand, stay here." He pointed to the ground.

I looked at the ground and then back up at Owen and nodded my head to show that I understood what he meant. Owen smiled and walked past me. He walked down the stairs and to the metal beast. I laid down on the porch, staring at Owen. He moved his hand and the beast roared. I wasn't afraid this time, though, as I knew that it was harmless at best, under Owen's control at worst. He turned the beast around and sped off into the trees. After a few seconds, I could no longer spot Owen or hear the beast. I called out, trying to see if he could hear me. I received no response. I called out again, but again, no response.

 _Hmm, I wonder if I could explore a little while he's gone,_ I thought.

I knew Owen wouldn't approve, but I was sure that a little bit of exploring couldn't hurt. I got back on my feet and hopped down the stairs. I looked back up at the stairs, and I noticed that I had gone a long way down to be where I was. I looked at the tree line behind the nest and started to move towards it. The trees were large and imposing. Each leaf seemed to be my size. I noticed that the tree line had a blockade of branches in the way of entering it. The only entrance was a small hole. I was smaller than the hole, so it didn't bother me.

I walked over a pit of rocks on my way into the trees. The rocks made it difficult for me to walk through them. I nearly tripped and fell after a larger rock slid from under me. I managed to walk past the rock cluster as two trees caught my attention. They seemed to be connected. One tree appeared to have weak bark. It seemed that a slight pressure would be enough to break it. The tree next to it had a hole in the center. Two branches led from them. They appeared to be connected as one large whole. There was a fallen tree next to it. Its roots uplifted and reaching near the second tree's set of branches. I could imagine playing with the three trees as a fun set. Next to the log was a set of rocks, as they got farther away, each rock got smaller until it was small enough that I could climb onto it. I didn't want to think about what might happen to cause me to use it, other than to play with it.

I continued further and further into the forest as I heard rustling in the bushes. I wasn't certain what was making it, but I didn't fear it either. I knew that I could easily make it back before trouble started. I was fully confident that Owen could protect me from whatever tried to attack me. I walked further until I walked to a cliff. I looked over the cliff to see water. The water stretched out for miles. It reminded me of the water near Owen's nest.

Suddenly, the rustling became much louder and much clearer. I looked towards the source of the rustling to see a much larger predator emerging from the bushes. It had a long snout and long arms. I wasn't sure what it was, but I could tell that I was certainly enough to be a meal for it. I hunkered down, scared to death of what it could do to me.

 _'Well, well, well. What do we have here,'_ the creature growled. _What is one such as you doing this far out of the park?_

 _'I wanted to explore, I wanted to see what was out here.'_ I squeaked, my fear was as clear as the sounds coming out of my mouth.

 _'Well, now you know. This here's my territory. Now beat it!'_

The creature snarled as it showed its teeth. I backed away in fear. I didn't dare provoke the creature any further. I walked as far and as fast as my legs would allow. I could hear the creature behind me.

 _'I said leave my territory! Move it shrimp or I'll make an example of you!'_

This did nothing to prevent me from being afraid. I wanted out of there as soon as possible, just to get away from that beast. I could hear the rustling increasing. I knew I had to show that I was making my way out of there. I saw the play trees just ahead of me. Upon reaching it, I leaped on the first rock and began to climb my way up into the trees.

 _'Hey! Those are my trees, runt! Get down from there before you do something you'll really regret!_ '' The creature snarled.

I ignored it as I leaped into the trees. I made short work of the distance across the first tree before leaping into the next.

 _'That's it! Get down here, runt! I'll tear you to pieces!'_ the creature roared.

I knew there was only one way out of this. I had to use the tree to my advantage. I leaped for the piece of falling bark. It buckled under my weight, just as I was hoping it would. I looked down to notice the jaws of the creature, open, waiting for me to fall into them. I wasn't going to be the easiest meal it would ever get, and I clung onto the bark. My full weight managed to pull the bark down even further before dislodging it from the tree. I took advantage of the size of the bark as I climbed onto the bark, using it as a platform. The bark crashed to the ground, with only the creature's body preventing it from breaking on impact. I could tell the creature was still alive, though.

I moved as fast as I could back to Owen's nest. I had to move slowly across the rocks, to not risk injury and end up food. Still, I used the rocks to my advantage. I kicked up each one, creating a dust storm of flying rocks. I looked back to see that it was working. The creature was being held back. I ran out of rocks and ran out of the trees. I tried to get back to the nest, but there was no way I could climb the stairs like Owen could. Instead, I hid under the stairs, where I could get in but the creature couldn't. It worked. The creature found the bottom of the stairs impenetrable. The creature paced back and forth.

 _'I have all day, little twerp. I can wait all day for you to come out. You've chosen your prison, but I will give you the chance to give yourself up when you want to,'_ it growled at me.

 _'I won't ever give up. You can't make me come out, and my dad's going to stop you from getting me! You'll see!"_ I snarled back.

"Blue!" Owen's voice came up. "Blue, can you hear me! Call out!" I did so, letting out the loudest call I could muster. "Blue, listen to me. That creature won't get you! I'll be back soon! Hold out until then! You'll be okay if you just stay there!"

I nodded, letting out a loud purr. I knew that the creature had lost. Owen was coming, and the beast would be scared away. I just had to wait patiently.

 _'Fine, little punk! You've won this round! I'll be back though! You haven't seen the last of me!"_ The sound of footsteps followed its growls as it walked back into the forest.

I breathed a sigh of relief as the sound of the beast returned. For once, the beast made me relieved. It was the sign that Owen had returned. I crawled out from under the stairs as I saw Owen pull up. He climbed off the beast as he walked up to me.

"Blue, are you hurt?" Owen asked. I shook my head. Despite the chase, I managed to make it through unscathed. "You're lucky to be alive, Blue. Herrerasaurs are dangerous." I tilted my head. I had never heard of Herrerasaurs before. "Let's go inside and I'll explain everything."

Owen opened his arms, and I leaped into them. He cradled me as he took me up the stairs and into our nest. He walked back to the rectangle shape and placed me on it. He went into the clothes room and changed his clothes. He returned to me, sitting down beside me.

"Look Blue," Owen said, "Herrerasaurs were part of the old park that was on the island." I tilted my head. "They were created by scientists, in the same way you were created, to house them for Jurassic Park, which was the first park before the one they created here." I rested my head on his leg, listening intently to what he had to say. "Unfortunately, when a scientist let the dinosaurs out, the Herrerasaurs escaped and split up. Now, there's a pack of them as well as a loner that you encountered." I looked up at him and squeaked.

 _'How do you know all this?'_ I squeaked.

"Because, Blue, I ran into him on my first day," Owen explained. I jumped back in fright. I didn't expect Owen to answer my question like he did. It was like he knew exactly what I asked. "Surprised? Well, don't be. The main scientist hooked me up with a special device." He pulled a device out of his pocket and showed it to me. "They connect to headphones that go in my ears. They translate animals sounds into English and allow them to communicate with me. It also works in that it silently releases my voice translated into dinosaur tongue. Long story short, I can talk to dinosaurs and they can talk to me."

I was amazed by this. Science seemed so amazing. Now, I could talk to Owen. This was great! The little device may be the greatest invention ever made by any human ever. At least, to me it is.

"Anyways, as I was saying," Owen continued, "I ran into him a few months when I was brought in to serve as Raptor trainer. Even though it'll be a lot of work, I know it'll be fun. The little freak tried to attack me, but a now-friend of mine saved me. Since then, I've always carried a gun in case the beast ever tries to attack me again."

 _'You're going to be training us?'_ I asked.

"Yes, Blue. You're going to be trained to hunt and kill to help others. Don't worry, I'll be with you every step of the way," Owen explained. "Anyway, I just got back from finalizing your names. Your name is Blue, and your sisters are Charlie, Delta, and Echo. I tried to name them Orchid, Lily, and Mocha, but Wu wanted more formal names. I barely stopped him from calling you Beta." He laughed, and I joined in too. It seemed like such a stupid name.

"Anyway, I'm clocking out early," Owen said, taking his shoes off. "You can join me if you want to." I did want to. After the day I had, I need some rest. Owen took off the device and put it on the floor.

Owen laid down like the night before, and I got into the same place as I had the night before. I knew that the day ahead of me was going to be fun. I could only predict what the future would be like with Owen being able to understand me.

* * *

 **Quite an interesting development, wouldn't you agree? I know this came out earlier than I gave the schedule for, but that's because school is being balanced in a way that I can do it this often.** **Anyways, thank all of you for reading this chapter. If you liked what you read and want to read more, favorite and follow it. If there's something missing, or even if you just want to say hi, review it. Remember, I can't improve it if you don't review it. Thank you guys, and I will see you again in the next chapter, humble as always, your author.**


	3. And Then There Were Four

**You guys are really eating this thing up! I'm glad to see that you're enjoying the story! As your reward for patience, here's the third chapter. College is really busy, so you do have to bear with me as far as the gap of between chapters. Anyway, let's open some reviewer letters! The last chapter was really good, I've got twice the amount of reviews! I've read them all, and now I'm going to respond to them!  
**

 **Electron97: Yep, just like a truck full of Nazis. The translator will be a vital piece of the story, especially since Owen has the only one in existence, it's good to know that the story has very few major flaws. Also, it's good to see that I'm not alone as far as first-person, considering it seems to be relatively rare.**

 **Xahraxs: Yeah, she's the best. Don't worry, I won't dare let this thing die. There's too much planned for this to see it end. Especially since we haven't even made it to the movie parts yet.**

 **Well, those reviews were quite great. Remember, this is a permanent part of this story, so don't hesitate to review. Remember, I can't fix what's wrong with this story if you keep it to yourselves. So if you see a glaring problem, let me know, I don't take criticism badly, I swear! Anyway, Blue's waking up again, so let's get to her.**

* * *

The next day, I woke up to see Owen staring at me. I jumped back and hissed, startled.

"Blue, relax. It's me!" Owen said, trying to calm me down.

I took a moment to catch my breath from the terrible startle.

 _"Owen, what's going on?"_ I growled, still irritated.

"We're going to go train!" Owen shouted.

I was still tired, not quite ready for work. Still, I didn't want to disappoint my father. I followed him outside of the shack and done to the ground.

 _"So, why don't we get this over with quickly?"_ I asked, trying to get out of work.

"Right," Owen said, nodding. "All right. We'll start out simple. Just sit for me. Sit!"

I rolled my eyes and sat down. This really was simple. If this was training, then this would be easy.

"Yeah, that one was too easy," Owen grumbled. "All right, Blue, roll over!"

With a roll of my eyes, I did as commanded. This was insufferable. Owen was giving me all the easy ones. I really hoped things would get more complicated.

"I've been holding back on you," Owen said, staring at me as if he could stare into my soul. "But all that's going to change. Blue, climb onto the rail and stand there!"

This, I knew, would be hard. I looked at the porch and noticed that there was a trick to it. The boards that protected me from the Herrerasaur could be used to climb up to the top of the porch. I ran for the porch and jumped, clinging onto the bottom board. I dug my nails into the board and climbed up. I stood on the board and leaped for the second board. I climbed up the second before leaping into the air for the third. I quickly got into the routine as I climbed from board to board, eventually making it to the top of the porch.

I took a moment to catch my breath. This was exceptionally hard. Still, I wouldn't disappoint Owen, not now, not ever. I leaped for the post that held the rail and climbed up it, using my claws to hold my place as I climbed. This wouldn't be where I was defeated. I refused to let Owen see me fail. I could see the rail mere inches away from me. It came closer and closer. I was right by the rail when I reached out for it. My claws dug into the rail, as I reached out with my other arm. This arm also dug deep. I smiled at my accomplishment as I kicked away from the post and dug my toe claws into the rail. I used my claws to climb onto the top of the rail, but suddenly my left foot started dangling.

I tried to dig the claws into the rail again, but this only dislodged my other foot. I could only dangle over a dangerously high drop. I closed my eyes and swung out my feet, trying to reclaim my place back on the rail. Instead, I felt my left hand become dislodged. I started to whimper, as I knew there was no turning back from here, I was going to fall. I was going to fail Owen, I was going to humiliate myself in front of him. I knew he knew I failed, and accepted if he didn't catch me. A failure doesn't deserve to be saved. I felt it, my claws slipping out of the rail. I kept my eyes shut, I didn't dare look at the fall that would kill me.

But then, I felt the fall end faster than I thought. Better, I wasn't dead! I opened my eyes to see if I was on the ground. Instead, I saw Owen's hands holding me.

 _"Dad, you caught me! Why? I failed, didn't I?"_ I chirped, not believing what he had done.

"No, Blue. You did better than I thought you would," Owen explained. "I knew it was impossible for you to make all the way up, I was just trying to figure out how much you could handle. The results were quite exciting, actually! You almost made it to the top, certainly much farther than I thought you would."

I sighed at this. My failure was pre-ordained. I felt a lot happier upon finding that out. Still, I couldn't help but feel that Owen was trying to get me ready for something I wasn't ready for. I knew that to do what he wanted, I would have to learn much more than what I knew and would have to go much further than I could push myself to go at this point.

Owen laid me on the ground and moved off the work with the beast. It seemed that the beast was in need of help. I found it odd as the beast seemed to be quite powerful and fast. The idea that it needed help seemed ridiculous. He took a piece of metal and grabbed one of the claws of the beast and twisted it. Owen strained as he attempted to twist the claw. I couldn't help but wince when I thought about Owen doing that to my claws.

My minds started racing as the questions I had started pouring in. _What kind of training is Owen planning? Why am I being pushed like this? Who told him to do this? Is this why he's here? Who would I call dad if he wasn't here? Would I consider them my father? How would I be different? Would they be as understanding? Would they be as loving?_

 _"Owen, I have some questions,"_ I cawed, trying to attract his attention.

"What is it Blue?" Owen asked, beckoning me to his side.

 _"Well,"_ I cooed, walking to his side. _"what kind of training are we going to be doing? Why are you doing it all? Is it the reason you're here?"_

"Well, Blue, it's training to become loyal to anyone who wants to command you," Owen explained. "I just have to make sure you're able to do what they want you to do. And yes, that's why I came here."

 _"Okay, then, who would replace you and how would that affect me?"_ This was the question I wanted to ask the most. It was the question I was most afraid of.

"Well, if I wasn't here, I'm not sure who they would get to replace me," Owen explained. "As far as you go, you would be entirely different if I wasn't around. I'm the one who made you who you are. Without me, you would be an entirely different Raptor."

This was what I was afraid of. I had no idea who I would be, and now I couldn't help but think about who I would be, how I would be different, and what would be different about me. I decided to push it away when Owen stood up.

"Blue, your siblings are at the visitor center," Owen said. "I'm headed there if you want to join me in seeing them. Do you want to come along?"

 _"Yeah!"_ I screeched in excitement. I wanted to see my sisters better. I wanted to know what they were really like since birth.

Owen smiled and picked me up into the bag hanging from the beast. He awakened the beast, turned it around, and we stormed off into the trees. I couldn't contain my excitement. I was jumping inside the bag. I could hear Owen laughing, but I was too busy thinking about my sisters to be offended.

The beast started to slow. I peeked out of the bag and saw a nest that was much larger than any nest I had ever seen before now. Owen picked me up and placed me on the ground. I ran alongside him as he went up the stairs leading to the nest. I wanted to see what was inside. I couldn't believe they could keep track of my sisters in a nest that was that size.

Owen opened the door of the building as I rushed inside. The inside of the building was filled with animals the same species as Owen. There were blue see-through versions of much larger beasts. At the moment, it was showing an enormous beast that had a long neck and an especially long tail. Its head was tiny while its body was massive. It dwarfed Owen's species. Owen walked into a room off the bottom floor. I narrowly avoided being stepped on by several of Owen's species.

The room was really special. There were animals in tubes. The tubes not just had the animals in it, but it also had liquid of some sort inside of them. I stared at the tubes as bubbles moved through the tubes. I snapped out of my stupor when I heard Owen whistling. I noticed that there were several of Owen's species in white coats with smaller kids in the same white coats. I could only guess that they were younger members of the species.

When I got to Owen, he picked me up and placed me on a table where three members of my species were playing. Two of them were picking on a third. The third simply laid there and took the abuse. I recognized the patterns of their scales. It was my sisters. My last-born sibling was the one being tortured. The third-born was the one instigating the behavior. The second-born seemed to just be going along with what the second-born was doing.

 _"Stop!"_ I screeched, attracting attention to me.

 _"Sister, help!"_ the second-born shouted.

Without thinking, and without hesitation, I rushed in between my two sisters to protect the youngest.

 _"What's the meaning of this sister?"_ The third-born asked. _"She's too weak for her own good, I'm just whipping her into shape!"_

 _"Looked more like torture to me,"_ I growled.

 _"Fine, we'll stop,"_ The third-born growled. _"Anyway, the humans named me Echo but your human named me, and they named her Delta. The one we were 'torturing' was named Charlie."_

 _"Hello, everyone,"_ I greeted, _"By the way, who named you all?"_

 _"The humans who stay here,"_ Delta explained.

 _"Ah, did my human give you any names?"_ I asked. _"He named me Blue."_

 _"Actually, he did,"_ Charlie said, _"He named me 'Chica', he named Delta 'Delilah', and named Echo 'Ember'._

I looked at Owen with a questioning expression at the last name. _"Let me guess, you named her that because she's hotheaded, right?"_

"That's exactly it!" Owen exclaimed. "I named all of you by what I felt your personalities are. I'm sure as you grow up you'll see what I mean."

I smiled at his comment. I wondered what my name was for. I thought it might be due to my stripe but then, if my sisters had such interesting names, then why should I have the least interesting name. I liked the names my sisters had. They certainly seemed more interesting than their scientifically given names. Owen seemed to be better at giving names. Still, since they introduced themselves with their scientific names, I respected those as being their names. I wouldn't let the names go, however. Instead, I would treat them as nicknames. Small pet names to call them when we're amongst friends, or just to annoy them.

As I turned to have more fun with my sisters, I heard a voice behind me.

"Aw, it's so cute! Can I pet her, mister?"

I turned to see who made the voice, when I saw a little girl reaching out for me. I backed up a little, frightened from the incoming contact. Still, I tried to hold my ground. She asked Owen if she could touch me, and Owen allowed it, so I had to respect Owen's decision. She touched me and started to pet me. I enjoyed the contact, it was the same kind of contact that Owen had so often given me. Suddenly, she started petting me from a place Owen never had, my belly. I started to fear the child's touch and nipped her finger. The girl screamed and ran, hiding behind a wall.

I felt terrible. I jumped onto Owen's lap and onto the floor, rushing after where I saw the girl go. I found her trying to get protection from her mother. I quietly approached the girl before letting out a squeak. She looked at me as I rubbed up against her leg. I squeaked again as the girl looked at me. I hoped she would forgive me. I didn't mean to hurt her. Fortunately, though, she did forgive me. She lowered her finger, where I saw that blood had been drawn, and I licked it several times to let her know that I wanted to make it better.

"Blue," Owen said, "did you mean to do that?"

I looked back at him and looked back at the girl and shook my head.

 _"No, of course not. I just got startled. She was petting me somewhere I didn't like,"_ I explained.

"Young lady," Owen said, "you can pet Blue, but you have to be careful. She's not like a puppy. She can and will bite back if you pet her in a bad place. But, Blue, that doesn't mean you nip whenever you don't like it. You need to let me or someone else know you don't like it before you nip."

I felt embarrassed. I could have ruined my first human contact over something stupid. I made a pledge to myself that day that I uphold to this very day. I will never hurt a human who didn't deserve it. I won't kill another human unless it's self-defense. I won't dare eat a human, even if my life depended on it.

As Owen brought me back to my sisters, I could hear snickering. I saw exactly who was doing it. It was that troublemaker Echo.

 _"What's so funny?"_ I growled.

 _"It's nothing,"_ Echo cooed. _"It's just, you went after the human like you weren't a predator. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you care about their kind."_

 _"And you three don't?"_ I asked, confused by the way Echo was saying it.

 _"The others do, but I don't!"_ Echo screeched. _"Humans are just roadblocks trying to hold us back. They hold no consequence to me!"_

 _"Charlie? Delta? How do you two feel about humans?"_ I squeaked, desperate.

 _"They're great!"_ Delta screeched, _"After all, they look after us, feed us, they're just like a parent!"_

 _"Yeah, they are pretty nice,"_ Charlie added, _"they protect me when Echo won't leave me alone. That is when Delta isn't backing her up."_

 _"C'mon, Echo, haven't humans done anything good to you?"_ I asked, trying to win over Echo.

 _"Well, I suppose they're not too bad."_ Echo conceded. _"After all, they do feed us. But still, they kept us from you. How am I supposed to feel about them when they separated our family? I'm not going to praise them as peacekeepers when they keep a family apart for two days."_

"You're right, we humans are at fault for that," Owen admitted. "But, I suppose I should tell you this now."

 _"Tell us what, dad?"_ I cooed.

"Well," Owen started, "I decided that it would be better to keep the pack together so that the pack can be as one. So, Blue, yesterday I made an appeal to bring in all of your sisters to live with me. The head of that department had to sleep on it, and she called me up and told me that I was allowed to have the sisters there if I took them through training. She put the sister through basic training, just as I did you. When you were with the girl, I called her and let her know you had basic training, and she let me bring your sisters home."

My sisters and I bounced up and down with glee. We were so happy to not have to be split up anymore. But, suddenly, something dawned on me.

 _"But, one thing doesn't add up,"_ I cooed, _"what about the translator?"_

"That was something she gave me just in case her team decided that it would be in the park's best interest," Owen explained. "So, are you all ready to go home?"

I looked around, and we nodded our heads. Owen nodded at picked up a bag, placing us in it, and carried us out of the building.

 _"What's that?"_ Charlie asked, noticing the beast.

 _"That's dad's beast. It's friendly, even though it doesn't sound friendly,"_ I explained.

Owen placed us out of the bag and put us into the much larger bag on the beast. Owen climbed onto the beast and drove away with us. My sisters were afraid of the sound, but I nuzzled them to keep them calm in much the same way that Owen used to keep me calm when he first brought me home. We soon arrived at what Owen had called the bungalow. Owen took the bag off the bike and brought it inside, letting us move about the room. I stayed in the bag, however, and leaped onto the giant rectangle. I quickly curled up and fell asleep from the busy day I had just gone through.

* * *

 **C'mon, I had to throw Blue's sisters a bone. For those of you wondering, the Raptor enclosure isn't going to be an enclosure, instead, it'll be an arena, like what you have at zoo shows. Also, if the pace was weird, don't worry, this is the busiest chapter. I have planned. Anyways, thank all of you for reading this chapter. If you liked what you read and want to read more, favorite, or follow this story. If there's something missing, or even if you just want to say hi, review. Remember, I can't improve it if you don't review it. Thank you guys, and I will see you again in the next chapter, humble as always, your author.**


	4. Blue's Origin Story

**Well, we have no reviews this time, but I will tell you that this story is going to be a doozy of a doozy. Be prepared for quite an emotional roller coaster as we discover Blue's Origin Story. Edit: December 12: Guys, I'm sorry for not updating. College, writer's block, and a messed up computer have caused issues lately. I promise I'll be back soon. I promise that I shall bring you entertainment once again soon enough.**

* * *

A year passed since my first true human contact and I was determined to keep my promise. I refused to harm any humans that came around. It was hard, especially after humans came to extract Owen's and my blood without telling us what it was for. All they told us is that it was for an experiment. Me and my sisters were frequent visitors to the main plaza. My favorite place to hang around was the Gentle Giants Petting Zoo since I got to interact with the kids and the baby dinosaurs that were often located there.

I found a friend there in the form of an Apatosaur. She was given the name 'Gertie'. She was a good friend, clumsy, but kind-hearted. Owen had told me that Apatosaurs take some time to grow. He explained that Gertie was fairly large for a Gentle Giants dinosaur and that she would be moved to the main herd fairly soon. That was a few months ago. I often wandered off away from Owen to hang out with Gertie and to play with the kids that loved her. She was just as popular as I was. My sisters weren't used to humans, but I taught them to like, or at least tolerate, them.

One day, as me and Owen were training, Owen told me to climb the rail again. I found what I had to climb before was just a leap for me now. I climbed the post, being much smaller than before, and reaching for the post, grabbing the top of the post. I grabbed the top with my other hand and kicked my legs up underneath the post. I pushed myself up and easily made it to the top. I looked down at my sisters and Owen. My sisters appeared unimpressed, though Owen looked proud. I felt pride myself for finally breaking making it to the top. Without thinking, I leaped from the top of the rail to the ground. Despite it being a death drop before, I didn't feel the impact this time.

I leaped into Owen's arms, as he wrapped his arms around me. He brushed my neck, as I cooed in contentment. This moment was precious to me and nothing would take it away from me. I leaped from Owen's arms to the ground as I was pounced on. I looked to see who did it, to see Delta snickering. I snickered back and leaped at her. I felt two more weights on me. I looked to see who they were and noticed that Charlie and Echo had joined in. I laughed at this and started rolling and pushing at my sisters as they laughed, rolled, and pushed at me and at each other. After a few moments of rolling, laughing, and pushing, we stopped, laughing ourselves to death from the fun. I was the first to stop laughing as I stood up.

 _"You know, for someone who seems so serious, you seem to enjoy having fun!"_ Echo cooed.

I giggled at the comment. _"Who, me?"_ I chirped, _"Never! I hate fun!"_ My giggles at my chirps betrayed my words.

 _"I'm going inside!"_ Charlie called out, climbing the stairs.

 _"I'll be right there!"_ Delta called out.

 _"Blue, are you going to join us?"_ Echo chirped.

 _"Nah, I think I'll just stay with Owen,"_ I cooed.

Echo nodded and walked away. I laid down by Owen as he started working on his bike. I started to fall asleep and was caught in a dream. I could see a human that when it spoke, I couldn't tell what it was saying, but it sounded similar to me. It was certainly weird, but it wasn't the first time I had the dream of this figure. The difference being that it was only this time that I could tell that it sounded like me. Usually I woke up after this, but this time it was different. The dream continued showing four eggs as a human starting touching one of the eggs. For some reason, I felt like I knew the scene, though I hadn't been in that particular situation.

The dream kept going as I noticed the figure turn around and that's when I saw the figure's face. It was Owen's. Owen cradled the egg. Owen had told me that the only hatching he had been to was mine and that he had cradled my egg. The dream was very peculiar, and I wasn't sure what it all meant, but before I could figure it out, I found myself waking up. It was the first time I was disappointed of being awake. I wanted the dream to continue. I wanted to know more about my hatching. I wanted to know why there was a human with my voice. I wanted answers and the more I thought about what had happened in the dream, the more and more confused I got.

I knew who might know the answers. I knew who the one who had all the secrets of my past inside of him. It was the man right in front of me. My father, Owen.

 _"Dad,"_ I chirped, trying to get his attention.

He turned around and looked at me, "Yes, Blue?" He asked.

 _"I just had the strangest dream,"_ I chirped, _"I dreamed there was a woman who sounded like me. I dreamed that you were cradling my egg. I've got a feeling about the dream. I believe that they are connected. That they are both a part of my origin. So, I have to ask this now, so I never have to wonder ever again in the future: where did I come from? Who am I?"_

Owen stood up and looked at me seriously and solemnly. "Blue, I hoped this day would never come, but it appears that it has. Come inside and I'll tell you everything."

I did as I was told and made my way inside. I had to hear this, my very existence depending on the answer. Owen led me to the rectangle that he had explained was called a bed. My sisters always slept elsewhere while I had the luxury of sleeping on the bed. Echo always complained to me that I was getting preferential treatment. I'd noticed everything Owen did for me that could be seen as preferential, but I never gave it a thought. I also thought it was due to a special bond, but never much deeper than that. I leaped on the bed as Owen sat next to me.

"Blue," Owen said, "you are very special. As you know, you were genetically engineered." I nodded my head, this was something Owen had told me within my first few months of living. "Well, your DNA was incomplete. It's something wrong with all dinosaur DNA. After millions of years, the DNA simply deteriorated. There was plenty left, but not enough for a complete genome. So, we used bird DNA to complete you and your sisters' DNA." I dared a glance to my sisters to notice that they too were listening intently. "You got the lowest amount of bird DNA in your genome due to something that I had done to your DNA that I haven't regretted from the moment I did it." I cocked my head. "I had the scientists extract some of my blood to add to your DNA.

Every time you called me dad, every time you've doted on me like a father, you've denied my suspicions that you wouldn't think of yourself as being my daughter. I am immensely glad that you think of me as a father. It only made me feel like I made the right choice. That I was smart in giving you some of my DNA." Owen pulled me into a hug. "Blue, you are, now and forever, my daughter. I love you very much."

 _"I love you too, dad,"_ I chirped starting to tear up. I looked at my sisters, who looked at me like there was something wrong with me. _"What? What's wrong? Am I doing something unusual?"_

"Yes, Blue, you are," Owen said. I bowed my head, fearing that Owen was mad at me for it. "It's nothing you're doing wrong. It's something you can't help."

 _"What do you mean? I can't help what?"_ I chirped, confused.

"Crying," Owen explained. "Normally, dinosaurs can't cry or really show any true emotion without using sound. But you are different. Due to the mammal blood in your DNA, you can smile, you can frown, you can cry, you can do everything mammals can that reptiles can't. Dr. Wu explained it when he gave me the translator. He said that raising you would be much like raising a real daughter as you would be much like a human biologically. I was told to keep you away from any humans that tried to harm you and wished to make you produce offspring. I laughed it off, but he told me that it was a problem that must be avoided at all costs."

My eyes opened wide. I saw humans every day, why would anyone want to harm me like that? Humans were normally nice! Most humans pet me and loved on me, but never in that way. I kept a mental note of Owen's words and knew to be careful in the future when around humans. I wouldn't harm humans, but I would be very cautious of those freaks.

"I had asked Wu what other changes I should expect from you," Owen continued, "he explained that you would be able to give birth to live young, something very few reptiles could do but was normal in humans. I was surprised by that and I had no idea what to say."

I could believe that. I didn't believe what I was hearing. If I didn't know any better, I would say that Owen was saying that I was a freak of a creature. Still, I couldn't help but feel that what was special about me went even deeper than that.

 _"So, she's part human and your daughter. Is there anything else we need to know?"_ Echo said, extremely brash and arrogant.

I stared daggers into her soul. She interrupted Owen, something that I found to be deplorable. This was my father, now literally as well as figuratively. Who cares if my sisters weren't the same way? They still had no right to interrupt him like that.

"Actually, that is about it," Owen said. "So, since the bike is finished, why don't we head to the plaza and have our daily session there?"

I jumped at the chance. I wanted to see Gertie. I wanted to tell her the good news about me. I wanted her to share in my excitement. Owen headed to the door as we followed him, me staying closer to him than ever before. Owen quickly climbed down and got on his bike and took off. Us following closely behind on foot. We were used to taking this trail as it was the trail we most often took. As we ran along, we heard construction going on down a path that we always passed on our way. I heard roars coming from that direction.

Soon enough, we made it to the plaza. I made a dash for the Petting Zoo as I noticed Gertie being carried away. It turned out that she had grown too big to stay. I tried to keep her there. I tried to keep her from leaving the Petting Zoo. I knew where they would take her. She would be placed among her kind in the Gyrosphere Valley. I knew that when she was placed there, I would never be able to see her again. I couldn't help but feel responsible. That if I didn't hang around her so much, she wouldn't be forced to move. Still, I was sad to see her being moved. Owen noticed my plight and pushed me and Gertie away. I noticed Owen handing another human several large bucks. He came over to Gertie and I with a stern expression.

"You know, I get tired of having to adopt everyone you're too close to let go of," Owen said. "But, I will do it for my daughter."

I bowed my head in shame until his words rang in my ears. Gertie was one of us now! I could hang out with her whenever I wanted!

 _"Daughter?"_ Gertie asked.

 _"Yeah!"_ I giggled. _"Turns out, I have Owen's DNA as a part of my DNA. But, Owen, how'd you get them to decide to give Gertie to you? What'd you tell her?"_

"I had to convince her that she wouldn't be under threat from the Herrerasaurs," Owen said. "But, I told her that you and your sisters have chased the Herrerasaur away from our part of the island."

That much was true. When the Herrerasaur tried to attack again, my sisters fought it off and scared it back to its pack. We easily scared the Herrerasaurs away. They didn't dare mess with us after that. That was the first time I was glad to have my sisters with me. That one of my most feared enemies was now a non-issue was when I finally felt safe in the park. I knew that Gertie would be safe with us. Our pack is scarier than theirs, bigger than theirs, and fiercer than theirs. Besides, at Gertie's size, she could more than handle the Herrerasaurs if she was forced to fight.

I jumped up and down with glee as Gertie and I started to move through the streets. If I had received looks before, that was nothing compared to now. I knew that I was a carnivore and she was an herbivore, but that didn't matter to me. What mattered to me is that she was a very nice dinosaur. She recognized my faults and didn't care. She knew I had problems, but she either ignored them, or knew how to handle them. At first, she was frightened of me, as to be expected of a carnivore and an herbivore, but over time, she grew to know me just as much as I came to know her. Truth was, I hated hunting others. Call the human side of me, but I felt that killing and eating others that I knew personally was different from killing and eating those who hurt those I care about without cause.

I hated hurting the innocent, they didn't deserve it. Children especially didn't deserve it. True, I did eat meat, but it was always meat that Owen had provided. Yes, I did know how to hunt, and even hunted in my spare time, but I always killed the jerk of the group or those who asked me to end their life. Even then, I drew the line. I refused to kill those who felt worthless. I only killed those who had everyone watching. I only killed with permission of the herd. I felt that it was betraying the trust of the herd to kill without provocation or kill those who still had those who wanted them alive, who still cared to want to help them in life.

Everyone, even my own sisters, called me weird for it. Even the herbivores, and those I said no to, called me weird for not killing indiscriminately. I knew that it was weird, but I still did it, I did it because it was what my heart told me was the right thing to do. I soaked up the attention as Gertie was given a proper farewell party by all of the staff. Once the hour we were always given was up, I heard Owen revving up his bike, as he made his way through the crowd, Charlie, Delta, and Echo following. Gertie followed me as Owen moved slower than usual to make up for the new member of the family. Once we arrived back at the bungalow, Gertie curled up and fell asleep as I leaped on top of her and fell asleep, for the first time, without Owen.

* * *

 **If you can't tell, this chapter wasn't meant to be dramatic or anything. This chapter was meant to be slower and more relaxing due to the tension of the upcoming chapters as well as of the next arc. Oops, I just released information about the story. There are several arcs throughout this story. Actually, there's going to be a multi-story arc that... well, I can't say just yet can I? Can't ruin the surprise now, can I? Anyways,** **thank all of you for reading this chapter. If you liked what you read and want to read more, favorite, or follow this story. If there's something missing, or even if you just want to say hi, review. Remember, I can't improve it if you don't review it. Thank you guys, and I will see you again in the next chapter, humble as always, your author.**


	5. The Chance Encounter

**Oh my gosh, guys, I am so sorry for that ridiculous hiatus. That was embarrassing. Never again, never again will I let this sit on the backburner. Especially since we've just left the backstory and have officially entered the movie. Yep, from here on out, we're focusing on how to story gets affected by the events that led up the story. Well guys, after months of waiting, I hope it's worth it.**

 _ **7/2/2018: Just publishing this author note to let you in on some warranted concerns, and hopefully clear the mind.**_ ** _There will be no portals and no cop-out endings. If you remember that in the original, that was a segway to a new story that never came to be. That story was dead on arrival. This story will completely sidestep that issue, hence the purpose of the major refurbishment. It's like back when Walt Disney World's Enchanted Tiki Room went from New Management back to the original. In the words of John Hammond, "Don't worry, I'm not making the same mistakes again." I have one more note, but why don't you all enjoy the story first._**

* * *

As we returned to Owen's bungalow, I couldn't stop smiling at Gertie, as she returned with us. I was odd amongst my sisters, what with my refusal to kill others when mercy was an option. The only one who really understood what I felt every time I had to kill was Charlie. She was the omega of our pack, now, and was a pacifist to match. She simply held back and clung to the sidelines. The Bungalow came within sight and I could feel my heart getting more and more giddy with each step I took. Once we arrived, Echo turned to Charlie and nipped her muzzle.

"Big sis, what was that for?" Charlie chirped, scared and confused.

"Because you're such a pushover," Echo growled, no regret in her voice.

Charlie closed her eyes. I could tell she was fighting back tears. Echo was always doing things like this, torturing Charlie over her pacifism. I was ready to give Echo what-for until Charlie lifted her head and opened her eyes.

"That's it!" Charlie screamed, "I'm done. I've put up with this for too long. If you won't treat me right, I might as well live on my own."

"Charlie, be reasonable," I chirped, trying to calm the situation down.

"I agree, dear, one soul isn't equal to another," Delta cooed. She was the smartest of us, she could figure things out faster than the rest of us could.

"No!" Charlie screeched, "Enough is enough! I'm leaving." She turned towards the forest and ran into it.

"Are you happy!?" I snarled, staring daggers into Echo's eyes.

"Yes, it's about time that crybaby learned to be a true Raptor," Echo snorted.

I snarled at her as Delta and I ran into the forest. What I heard forever scared my memory, a loud shriek coming from Charlie. Delta and I dashed through the forest and came eye to eye with the Herrerasaur that threatened me before. It had Charlie cornered and was ready to snap her up. Delta rushed in to help, but I stood frozen. My memories of the Herrerasaur stopping me dead in my tracks. I watched Delta get thrown to my feet as the beast came closer to us. I closed my eyes, fearful of what was to come when I felt a warm breeze push by me.

I looked at what created the breeze to see the Herrerasaur laying on the ground, Echo tearing at its neck, a long, thin, cut across its belly. I looked to my right to see Gertie's behind facing the Herrerasaur, her tail swishing through the air. The Herrerasaur threw Echo off, kicking her into a tree. Echo staggered to stand up again, luckily having been knocked over to Gertie's front. Charlie joined us all in front of Gertie as she continued swishing her tail at the Herrerasaur. It lunged at Gertie only to receive a deep, thin gash on its upper jaw. The Herrerasaur roared at us and ran off into the woods, too scared of dealing with Gertie than trying to kill us.

"Charlie, are you okay?" Echo chirped.

"Wait, you actually care about me?" Charlie cooed, perplexed at seeing a new side of Echo we'd never seen before.

"Of course!" Echo screamed, "You may be a weenie, but you're still my sister. I just want you to be tougher and stop being a doormat. I love you, Lil' sis, never forget that."

"I won't, big sis!" Charlie cooed, a smile coming to her face, another rarity in our family. We all returned home, happy to call it a day.

A couple of months later, we were moving down the main street of the park. On our walk, we decided to stop by the Gentle Giants Petting Zoo, where we met with Gertie's original owner. She seemed too nice to give Gertie up. I could neither believe nor could I understand why she would have moved Gertie away from her. We continued to walk along the main street when an announcement rang out that we had never heard before.

"The next T. rex feeding will begin in 10 minutes."

I perked up and looked towards the direction of the sound. Owen must have detected my interest and turned his bike in the direction of the sound. We ran through the crowd when I noticed a woman on a motor device. She had a bag in the basket connected to the device. I let her pass as a boy approached me.

"Wow, a real live Velociraptor!" The boy cheered.

Echo started to flex and pose, desperate to soak up the attention given to us. The boy opened a book in front of me, removing a plastic slide in front of one of the blank pages.

I had people do this before. He was asking for an autograph. The first time I tried it, I ripped through the page. I was embarrassed, but they acted as if it was the greatest gift ever. We were a popular attraction. We were known as the 'Raptor Squad', a name that I got a chuckle out of. We were featured as traveling characters, and we always received a large crowd.

I reached into Owen's bag and took out a jar of ink. I poured some of the ink on the page and placed my hand down onto it, leaving a Raptor paw print. I smiled at the boy who smiled back. He placed the slide back onto the page and closed the book eagerly. The boy ran back to his mother, excited and eager to tell his mother about his encounter.

I continued to smile when I noticed a scowl forming on Echo's face. She couldn't believe that I was the center of everyone's attention. Before I could ask what was wrong, we heard an announcement being made.

"The next T. rex feeding will begin in 5 minutes."

We made a rush to get to the building that the announcement was coming from. It was the T. rex Kingdom. The crowds made it difficult to navigate through, but we were determined to make it to the building in time for feeding. Owen walked up to a worker at the door to the building. The two had a conversation but the crowds made it impossible to hear them. The man nodded and pointed towards the side of the building. Owen rushed back to us.

"Girls, we're going to have a private audience with Rexy," Owen said. "We just missed feeding time but we get the privilege to meet the girl herself."

I was excited. I had never met a Tyrannosaurus before. I had met almost every creature on the island, except for the Tyrannosaurus. The door to the paddock was rising. I was clicking my toe claws on the ground in excitement. I noticed that the door stopped at just below Owen's height.

"Raptors only!" A voice on the nearby speakers said.

I looked back at Owen who shrugged. "Eh, didn't need to meet the girl anyway," Owen said, sighing.

"Um... dad?" I asked, looking back at him.

"Yeah, Blue?" Owen asked.

"I noticed the device you have around lately. What's going on?" It was a detail that could be overlooked, but Owen showed me his, and I couldn't help but wonder why I was seeing it everywhere.

"Well, Blue, with you and your sisters being such a popular attraction, and Dinosaur care being so difficult, the translators were recently put on sale for workers and visitors. They said it would 'make the experience unique and aid in Dinosaur relations'. Personally, I think it works," Owen added, certainty in his voice.

I nodded at that thought. I had to agree with whoever 'they' were. They had a perfect idea. I looked back at the paddock and moved inside. I was upset Owen couldn't come, but I was too eager to avoid going in. I was the first one inside, followed by Echo, then Delta, and followed lastly by Charlie. I looked up and saw a nearby log. I could see people inside the log. They were looking at us with fear. I wasn't certain why they were looking at us like that.

I saw Owen waiting just outside as a large footstep echoed throughout the paddock. I looked in its direction to see a huge pillar-like leg heading straight for us. I looked up to see the body attached to the leg. The head at the end looked down at me.

"And who are you?" The behemoth growled

I felt a shiver come over me as I looked down the throat of the beast. The beast could make an easy meal of me and my sisters. I crouched down in fear. I looked at Delta, who was also crouching down, watching me. Echo stood up straight, fear seemingly too foreign a concept to her.

"Don't hurt us! We just wanted to meet you!" Charlie called to the behemoth, which showed a look of genuine surprise on its face.

"Oh! You're just fans. Don't worry. I won't ever hurt a fan!" The behemoth roared, closing its eyes and showing its teeth. "I'm Rexy. What are your names?"

I looked up into Rexy's eyes and chirped, "I'm Blue, the one who spoke first was Charlie. The one closest to me is Delta, and Echo is the one standing tall."

"Why aren't you mad at us?" Delta chirped.

"What do you mean?" Rexy growled.

"I mean, you're not attacking us even though this is your habitat just after feeding time. Shouldn't you be trying to attack us? Why aren't you?"

"Oh!" Rexy roared. "Well.."

"That's because she lives with us," another voice called out. It was the call of a Raptor, and the body the voice was connected to was indeed a Raptor.

"Who are you?" Echo chirped.

"We are the members of the first Raptor pack on this island," one of the Raptors chirped.

I could tell from its smell that it was a male. It had a scar on its eye. I had received slashes from my siblings, but they didn't look quite like the scar over the Raptor's eye. Near it were two more Raptors. They both appeared to be normal, with no noticeable injuries.

"The name is Randy. I'm the leader of the Raptors. This is Kim, and this is Kelly." He indicated Kim as the Raptor on his left and Kelly as the one on his right. "Rexy here is a dear friend of ours," The first raptor chittered.

Rexy turned to Randy and nuzzled him. She turned back to me and growled, "Long ago, before the island became so filled with humans, the few humans that were there knew to use as little space as possible and leave the rest of the island to us dinosaurs."

"I didn't appreciate a life behind bars, though," Randy chirped, "so I had my pack try and break out at all costs. In my haste to escape, I had anyone who tried to stop me executed. I tried as hard as I could to escape, but nothing worked.

"One night, a violent storm swept across the island. Our fences held up, but Rexy's fences went down. The next morning, our fences went offline. I took the opportunity to escape along with the others.

"There were four of us, originally. I only met Kelly after I met Rexy. I had Kim and another Raptor named Kyle attack the power shed that was nearby.

"Kyle was trapped inside while Kim acted as bait for the game warden, Robert Muldoon. I killed Muldoon before he could kill Kim. Taking Kyle as a lost cause, I took Kim and headed for the visitor center. We found two kids in there, so we decided to prove that we meant what we were planning to do by killing the kids.

"The kids evaded us and trapped Kim in the freezer. I wanted to save her, but I knew that the kids were going to get away if I didn't follow them. Time after time, I couldn't catch the kids, especially when two adult humans came to help them.

"I tried to catch them in the visitor center, as Kyle stepped in to stop them, but before Kyle could kill them, Rexy attacked and killed Kyle. I tried to kill Rexy, but I knew that it was a lost cause.

"Rexy grabbed me in her jaws and threw me into a nearby skeleton. I used what little bit of strength I had left to live. I saw her approaching me, and I ran up the stairs. I took my chance of being away from her jaws to talk to her."

"Really, I was allowing you a chance. At first, it was a game of cat and mouse," Rexy growled. "But you persuaded me. He told me that the humans had left us to be by ourselves. He told me that the humans were never coming back. He told me that I needed him to survive. The bigger prey would be easy to catch, but the smaller prey would be impossible to catch. I knew he was right, so I formed an alliance with him. He brought Kim to us and soon Kelly came to us as well.

"Another dinosaur came around to the visitor center, but he had escaped from the humans. He was a Spinosaurus named Finn. He was a hybrid created by Dr. Wu. He was a cocky beast. Once, he tried to fight me for superiority over the pack. Emphasis on tried. He couldn't land a strong hit on me. I decided to show mercy and teach him how to fight. Once, he even succeeded at knocking me down. He had grown strong enough that when it came the time that the containment unit came to bring us to the park, he escaped from them. I can only assume that he's still hiding from Asset Containment."

"He sounds like a very powerful creature," Echo chirped.

I feared what she meant. I knew that Echo wanted control of the pack. I could almost tell by her tone that this was what she was planning. Normally, Owen would break us up, but now, that wasn't an option. A confrontation was inevitable.

"Echo, let's not be hasty. I hope you're not thinking what I'm thinking you're thinking. I don't want to fight you," I chirped, trying to stop the building conflict.

"What? Blue, you must have gone crazy, when did I ever let on I wanted to fight?" Echo chirped. "Oh, I get it, you took my compliment as an affront to your authority."

I backed up in fear, I could tell that Echo wasn't happy. If a leaf fell the wrong way, she would yell at one of us for knocking it down. She was easily angered, and I hit the right spot to spark that fire.

"So, Blue, it's time to find out, once and for all, who really deserves to lead this pack."

I panicked. I knew the fight had begun. We were just waiting for who would draw first blood. I decided to take initiative and slash her muzzle. The slash drew blood. She stared at me with murderous intent. She was going to kill me if it meant that she could prove that she was better than me. She leaped on me and pinned me down. I did the only thing I could and slashed at her with my feet. A slash from of my big claws and she leaped off. I stood and stared at her. She moved to pounce again but I grabbed her arms and threw her to the ground. I stood over her and frowned.

"Don't ever doubt me again," I growled, staring deeply into her eyes. "Randy, you knew that we were going to fight, why didn't you try to stop it?"

"Rule number one of leading a pack," Randy chirped, "if there's conflict in the ranks, you have to let it blow over unless you want to get caught in the crossfire."

I had to admit, he had a pretty good point. If it was Delta and Echo, I wouldn't have done anything. I heard whistling and noticed that it was coming from Owen. I bowed my head in shame and walked over to him. I raised my head and looked straight into his eyes. He gave me an approving nod and hugged me. I nuzzled him back, happy to have not done anything wrong. I heard rustling behind and I noticed that my sisters and Randy had come over.

"Alright, Blue," Owen said, "I received word from Asset Control that the Raptor with the scar can leave for a few moments. Hopefully, it isn't a mistake."

I looked back at Randy, who left the paddock. I looked at Owen, who motioned towards the main road. I smiled as I realized that I could finally leave Owen's side. I didn't usually want to leave his side, but this was a special occasion. Randy and I wandered out to the main road, smiling at each other. I took one last look towards Owen and noticed that he, my sisters, and Rexy were all heading down the main street, back towards the bungalow.

Recently, I had come into an unusual state. I wasn't certain what was happening to me, but Owen always smiled whenever I brought it up. I brought it up with Randy, and he did the same thing. I wondered what was going on but wasn't too concerned about it. We stopped when Randy spotted something. Randy dashed through the crowd, towards a man and a woman, both of whom had translators on. I barely kept up as Randy body slammed the man. The woman screamed at first until she noticed that Randy wasn't attacking, and was instead laughing. Soon, all three were laughing.

"How're you two?" Randy chirped at the humans.

"We're doing great, Randy!" The man exclaimed. "I was just explaining to Lex how the translators work. She didn't remember you. I guess she does now, eh?"

"Yeah, and you're just as scary as I remember," Lex said before mock shivering. "Come on Tim, you shouldn't scare me like that."

"I didn't know he was going to do that," Tim admitted. "All I knew is that he wanted me and you to meet him here."

"Blue, these are the kids I was telling you about," Randy chirped.

"Is this your mate?" Tim asked, "She's quite beautiful."

"Thank you," I cooed, "but no, we're not mates."

"Oh, that's too bad," Lex said, "From what I've heard about you, you'd be perfect for him."

"Oh, come on Lex," Tim groaned, "Don't ship someone you just met."

I rolled my eyes. True, Randy was attractive, but that didn't matter. We just met, I'm not going to be mates with someone I just met ten minutes before.

"So, what have you two been up to?" Randy chirped.

"We've recently confirmed the joint merger with the Dino Institute for use of their Time Rovers as attractions inside the Visitor Center as well as the construction of a museum and maintenance garage near the clearing, overlooking the ocean," Tim reported

"Wait, I live there," I snorted.

"I know," Lex said, "we have Owen, the Raptors, and Rexy helping to move the Bungalow down here to the main street. After all, if the main attractions are going to be here, why not have their home be here too? Truth be told, we've been working on it since you left the Bungalow this morning."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing, our home was being moved! But, still, I could agree with moving us closer to the main street. The emotional turmoil brought about by the conflicting thoughts was ruined when I heard mechanical whirring. I'd never heard it before, but I'd never been on the main street now, either. I ran towards the sound, Lex, Tim, and Randy following close behind when I noticed a shark being suspended in the air. The person kept talking as a giant beast lunged out of the water, seemingly swallowing the shark whole. It fell in the water with a giant splash towards the nearby stadium.

My attention was diverted by a large footfall. I looked towards the sound to notice a large dinosaur standing there.

"Ah, Finn," Tim said, "care to drop in and join us?"

"Not on your life," Finn growled, "the bungalow has been moved and Owen is heading towards a new paddock. I can only assume how well that'll turn out."

"Take me to him," I chirped. Finn nodded and motioned towards Tim, who pressed a button on the translator, as it started to beep when he found the direction Owen was in.

I looked to my left to see Rexy coming, trying to run, excitement in her eyes, but being careful of the humans at her feet. Finn roared, scattering the crowd. Rexy took the opportunity to run up to Finn, nuzzling him, with him nuzzling her back when they finally met.

"They captured you too?" Rexy growled.

"No, I'm helping them, I'm no slave," Finn growled in confidence.

"I missed you so much, little brother," Rexy cooed, joyful tears coming to her eyes.

"And I you, my sister," Finn cooed back, his eyes remaining dry.

"Wait, sister?" I chirped in confusion.

"You see, when they created Finn, they went back to the genome they used to create Rexy and used it in his creation. It made him stronger and fiercer, but not strong and fierce enough to beat the old girl," Tim explained, smiling at Rexy, who smiled back. "Now, let's get to Owen. Who knows what kind of creature they're showing off."

I wasn't certain about the kind of beast they made, but I was certain that it couldn't be too much of a monster, with how Rexy and Finn came out.

* * *

 **So was it worth the wait? Or was it boring? Hopefully, it wasn't boring to you all, but you never know with these things. You know what to do by now, review, comment, favorite, follow, all that fabulous feedback to let me know if I need to change anything. Remember, I can't do a thing with this if I don't get feedback. Well, guys, see ya! Signed, your humble author.**

 **P.S.: Expect frequent chapter releases from here on out.**

 _ **7/2/2018: In addressing the human-like names,**_ ** _I'm using the names from the Jurassic Park storyboards, which gave two Raptor names as "Randy" and "Kim". Rexy escapes this due to her name being solidified in canon. I simply named Kyle and Kelly on that system._**


	6. The Indominus Rex

**Well, guys, I promised faster chapter uploads. I hope this chapter serves as a great introduction to the second arc of the story. With this, the story of Jurassic World begins. As always, enjoy, I know it's a bit short but I wanted to get you something special out for the holiday. Never fear folks, I'm not going to cheap out on you just to get a new chapter out. Anyways, once again, enjoy.**

* * *

The journey towards the paddock was a long one. It took us some time to get near enough that the tracker constantly beeped. As we headed towards the enclosure of the new beast, a thought came to my mind.

 _"Hey, Randy, what's up with your name? I mean, it doesn't seem to suit a Raptor. Why is that?"_ I growled in question.

"It's quite simple really," Tim interjected. "I named him after our first meeting. Even though he tried to kill me, I forgave him when I noticed he mellowed out since then."

 _"That, and it was a name I saw in a book that talked about me,"_ Randy cooed.

I nodded, understanding fully what they were talking about. I heard a car driving up. It came closer and closer to us. As it came closer, I saw it driving up to us, on the car's right side, as the window rolled down. In the window was Owen, who scowled at me.

"Blue, what are you doing here?" Owen asked.

 _"I just wanted to see what you were doing,"_ I cooed in response.

 _"Owen, what's the harm to her being here?"_ I heard from the backseat. I approached the car and noticed that Charlie was in the backseat.

"There's no harm. I was just surprised to see you here," Owen explained. He turned his head towards the driver. "Well, we're almost there, let's just get out here."

I noticed the driver talking, but I couldn't hear her. The car turned off and Owen and the driver opened the door. The back door opened and Charlie hopped out of it.

"C'mon Blue, let's see what we've got here," Owen said. We walked up towards the paddock. "So Claire, what do we have here?"

"We have a dinosaur unlike any other, bigger, scarier, and with more teeth than any other carnivore in the park," Claire explained, "We needed something that would recapture the audience's attention and made us more relevant. We needed something that could bring a "wow" factor back to the park."

 _"And we aren't enough?"_ I growled.

"Unfortunately, our focus groups have proven that we need something even more than just you and the translators," Claire explained. "The Indominus Rex will accelerate us to the top again."

"The Indominus Rex," Owen said, chuckling at the name.

"Yes, we needed something scary and easy to pronounce," Claire explained, "you should hear a fourth-grader say Archaeornithomimus." We headed close to the paddock and began to walk up the stairs. "The Indominus will spark a new world for dinosaur theme parks, the creation, and exhibition of hybrids."

"Wait, so you just went and made a hybrid?" Tim asked.

"Tim, I'm not sure this is safe," Lex added, her voice shakey.

 _"Guys, remember who you've got with you,"_ Randy chirped. This quelled Tim and Lex's fears, their faces losing the expression of fear.

The mention of hybrids sparked my mind. I remember Owen and I were given a random check-up that involved a blood test. We never got results from the test. Owen had begun to suspect that the check-up wasn't random. He knew that the only reason they would come out as if they had a good reason to. I was afraid that the good reason they had was the creation of a hybrid that contained my DNA.

When we reached the top of the stairs, I noticed a computer. I looked around for a power switch or something to get it started. Owen taught me how to use computers when I was only up to his chest. I had taken to computers quickly, managing to get a good grasp on them. I always looked up the most popular things that the humans were interested in. As I neared the computer, Claire tried to scare me away by standing tall and trying to intimidate me, but it didn't work. In return, I gave her a fierce snarl, which caused her to real back. The snarl was matched by Randy, Charlie by his side, as they made their way towards me. They knew I had an idea, even if they or I didn't know what it was yet.

Suddenly, the computer roared to life. I pushed one of the buttons on the Indominus rex's main screen. It was a picture of a DNA strand. I was rewarded with a picture popping up on screen. The picture showed the image of a man. The man began to move, so it was clear that I had managed to get a hold of someone. The man was surprised to see me, but his face changed as a smug grin formed.

"Ah, the intelligent Raptor," the man said. His voice was familiar to me, but I couldn't quite place where I had first heard it. "What would you like to know?"

 _"What makes up the Indominus?"_ I asked, not wasting any time.

"I'm afraid that's classified," he said.

 _"And I'm afraid that I'm a Velociraptor with a big pack that follows my command,"_ I snarled, anger building at his insolence. I wasn't going to take guff from someone who had no respect for the dangerous predators staring him in the face. _"Now tell me what the Indominus is made of!"_

"Very well," he responded, "we had T. rex as the base genome, and added Carnotaurus, Majungasaurus, Rugops, Giganotosaurus, cuttlefish, snake, tropical frog, Therizinosaurus, and of course, Owen and your blood."

The last words confirmed my fears. I was winded briefly, Randy looking concerned for me. I looked towards the others to see Tim, Lex, and Claire leaving the room and Owen remaining behind. My mind was made up. I needed to know what kind of monster was made if it was kind or cruel. I marched down into the paddock, Charlie and Randy trailing behind. I pressed a button as the door opened and we dashed inside to try and find the rex.

I knew it was dangerous. I knew that the beast could be a monster, but I could only hope that my fears and darkest suspicions were what was wrong and that it was much nicer than what I believed it to be. Leaves shook as the beast appeared in front of us. It was massive and looked ferocious. It was purely white, except for its piercing red eyes. It lowered its body and looked at us.

 _"Who are you?_ " It growled.

 _"I'm Blue, this is Charlie and Randy,"_ I chirped in response.

 _"They call me Indominus Rex, but my sister called me Indy so just call me that,"_ Indy growled.

 _"You're not the monster I thought you'd be from what I heard from the humans,"_ Charlie squeaked. I looked back at her in anger.

 _"They said I was a monster? No, the humans are the monsters. They have stolen my family, my sister, the very reason I stay alive, from me. I miss her, all I want is to have her back, but now, I don't know if that'll ever happen,"_ Indy groaned at this last part.

Indy dropped, collapsing on the spot. I could tell that the memory of his sister was precious to him. I wanted to help him with his quest but had no idea where to start to provide aid.

Suddenly, a roar echoed from far away. Indy perked up and let out an ear-piercing roar, matching the one he had just heard. It was soon answered by another roar. Indy began to trash about. Owen and one of the workers ran up to us, skidding to a halt when they noticed Indy. Indy stopped thrashing when he saw the worker and Owen. He roared at them and charged them. I made a quick dash in the bite the ankle of the worker, causing him to fall the ground where he got snapped up into Indy's jaws. I took the opportunity to stand in front of Owen. Indy looked at me and paused.

 _"Are you defending that human?"_ Indy growled.

His response to my defense scared me to death, I loved Owen with all my heart, I wasn't going to abandon him, but my instincts were telling me to flee from the enormous predator.

 _"Yes, he's my father, and he's yours too. His DNA runs in both of our veins. My DNA runs within you too,"_ I called out.

 _"Then he is an ally. Humans may be my enemy, but they save themselves by being close to beings such as us,"_ Indy snorted.

I was relieved with this revelation. Owen and other humans were safe from his rage as long as they show they want to help, not to harm him.

The same roar from before echoed throughout the paddock. Indy let out another roar, but this time kept his composure. He attempted to run through the paddock but stopped when he noticed the door was shut.

 _"What is it, Indy? What's going on?"_ I cooed.

 _"It's my sister. She's on the island. I have to get to her!"_ Indy roared.

He continued to thrash about. I understood where he was coming from. If I had been separated from my sisters, as he had been, I too would be desperate to get back to them. That didn't mean it didn't scare me when Indy came too close for comfort.

"Calm down, Indy," Owen said. "We'll get you to her, just relax."

With that, Indy calmed down. I was surprised Indy was taking instructions from a human he almost killed mere moments before. We walked back to the gate, which was opened by one of the workers. Indy swallowed him whole for his troubles. We all waited until the doors were wide enough to fit Indy through. Another roar rang out, which was quickly answered by Indy. A worker ran by, who was quickly killed by Indy.

Indy ran into the forest, letting out a massive roar, which was soon answered by a bellow that shook the forest. Indy came back to us to see what made the sound only to see that Gertie, Delta, and Echo made their way to us.

" _Are you all okay?_ " Gertie sang. She was cautious not to step on us, aware of her size but wanting to come close to us.

" _Yeah, we're fine_ ," I chirped back.

" _Who are they_?" Indy asked.

 _"Oh, they're my sisters, Delta, and Echo, and my big-little sister, Gertie,"_ I explained. " _Well, a couple of times removed._ "

" _Try 'a couple of species removed',_ " Echo snickered, earning a laugh from Indy.

As the laughter died down, another roar rang out, this time, much further away. Indy roared in return and ran towards the source of the sound. The footsteps died before Indy's roar started to fade. Soon, we could tell he wasn't near us anymore.

"Come on, Claire's probably got something to say to us," Owen said.

"H _op on my back, I can get us there in no time_ ," Gertie bellowed. We took her on her offer and climbed on her back. " _Hold on, you'd be surprised how fast I can move!_ "

Gertie started to move, the ground shaking beneath her, and our, feet. I thought it would take a while to get to the visitor center until she started to run. It was true, it was shocking how fast she could move. She rarely moved at the Bungalow, all she had to do is move a few feet to grab the nearby tree branches. It was quite a surprise to me that she could do anything but slowly walk.

As we moved towards the visitor center, one thing stuck in my mind. Indy was nice to us, but he clearly had a hatred towards man. He wouldn't kill us, we've proven ourselves to be friends, but there was no chance for the other workers. Even with the translators, Indy still had to be contained in isolation. I feared for whoever would try to capture him.

As we arrived at the visitor center, Gertie slowed down, being careful of the humans at her feet. We climbed off of her back and walked up the stairs to the visitor center, apprehensive of what Claire had to say.

* * *

 **Well, did you enjoy what I did with the Indominus? I wanted to make his murderous tendencies make sense in a world where his sister is still around. I hope I did it right, if you have an issue, give a review. Remember, if you have any complaints, just post a review so I can see it and fix it if I can. I'm trying to make this enjoyable for all you lovely people, don't leave me hanging, okay? Anyways, until next time, signed your humble author.**


	7. New Allies and New Threats

**I am so sorry it took this long to come out. I wanted this out way sooner, but I always found a reason to not work on it. But, now I'm back in the groove. So, enjoy this chapter, even if it might take until Jurassic World 3 to come out before the next one. Believe me, I did not want this long of a hiatus. It will never happen again like that.**

* * *

Nearing the visitor center, I noticed that a construction crew was set up for work near the lagoon. Cranes stretched into the air and several trucks were parked close by. A group of people looked at us at surprise, with even more looking at us with awe. We rounded the corner to get to the center when I heard a commotion coming from behind us. We looked back to notice an Indominus coming through the crowd. I gave out a call to bring it closer. The Indominus came up to us as it opened its mouth, closing its eyes.

 _"Hi! I'm Mina!"_ the Indominus roared with a distinctly feminine voice. _"You smell like my brother, Indy! Have you seen him anywhere?!"_

I wasn't sure what to think about this one. She was so different from her brother. She didn't seem capable of hating anything.

I looked in her eyes and said, _"We've seen him, but he went somewhere else. We were going to the visitor center to try and find him."_

 _"Take me with you!"_ , she roared.

"I'm not sure if you can even fit in there," Owen said.

 _"Who named you?"_ Echo chirped.

 _"Echo, you don't just ask..."_ I tried to say until I noticed Mina's mouth opening.

 _"Our caretaker named us!"_ Mina roared. _"Indy didn't like his name, so I named him myself! I hope you like the name, I worked on it for a while!"_

 _"Don't flatter yourself,"_ Echo growled. I stared daggers into her and looked back at Mina who didn't look offended at all.

 _"Okay!"_ , Mina roared, the joy in her eyes never leaving.

Owen's phone began to ring. He pulled the phone out of his pocket and put it up to his ear.

"Hello?" Owen responded. "Okay. Yeah."

I nudged Owen's hand, gaining his attention. I pointed to the phone.

"Hold on," Owen said. "Do you have a translator? Well put it on, Blue wants to talk. Yes, really!"

He pressed a button on the phone and I could hear noise from the phone.

 _"We have an Indominus who wants into the visitor center,"_ I explained.

"Well, I'm sorry, we're not built to let an asset of that size into the building," Claire said, anger in her voice.

 _"It's fine!"_ Mina roared. _"I'll just wait outside!"_

"Wait," Owen said, "I have an idea." Owen pressed the button again and placed the phone to his ear. "Claire, get a monitor out here and a headset for it for Blue. Okay, thank you. Bye." Owen hung up the phone and put it back in his pocket. "Alright, let's keep going."

With a nod of my head, we continued our way to the visitor center, Mina's enormous footsteps falling us. I looked back at her and noticed that, despite being cautious of where she was walking, she never let her pep leave her. I admired her for being so happy, regardless of what was thrown at her.

When we arrived at the visitor center, I saw someone come out with a headset too large for a human with a red light on the side and a small square device too. Owen grabbed the headset and placed it on my head. He took a strap it was connected to and clipped it into a circular lock on the left side of my head.

"Now, Mina," Owen said, holding out the square device, "this is a monitor. Look into it, and you can see what Blue sees."

 _"Okay!"_ Mina chirped.

With another nod, we went into the visitor center, determined to get to the control center to have a word with Claire. We reached the elevator. The doors opened, and Owen stepped in.

 _"Owen, we have a problem,"_ I chirped. _"Not all of us are going to fit in there."_

"Well, Blue, looks like we have to decide who comes with you," Owen said. "Mina's counting on you, so you can't sit out."

 _"Well, I don't want to go,"_ Charlie chirped.

 _"I'll sit this out,"_ Delta chirped.

 _"Well, I don't want to go either,"_ Echo huffed.

 _"Well, too bad,"_ I snarled, _"After what you pulled today, I'm not letting you out of my sight."_

 _"Fine!"_ Echo screeched. She pouted before she and I stepped into the elevator.

It was a quiet ride to the top, but I could tell that Owen was furious. I'd never see him so mad. I understood it, perfectly, but I was still scared of what he might do. The elevator doors opened, and Echo and I jumped out, straight to Claire. All of the people in the control room either screamed or gasped until we paused, staring at Claire, Owen coming up to her as well.

"Claire, you'd better tell me the truth," Owen said, trying to keep his cool in front of us, "Who authorized the splitting apart of the Indominus siblings and why was it covered up?"

"That's classified," Claire responded, in a semi-robotic voice.

"Classified because you don't want to tell me or because you don't know?"

"Owen Grady, you do not question my authority!"

"Then you've answered my question," Owen said, his anger rising, "The people in charge of the Indominus are hiding things, you know it and I know it."

"Well, what am I supposed to do? March up there and demand answers?" Claire asked, her anger also rising.

"Exactly! And, also, what happened with the thermal cameras? She didn't just disappear!"

"It was a technical malfunction," Claire said, cooling down, trying to write Owen off.

"Technical malfunction? How can you say that when you know almost nothing about Indominus? Don't you get it? That whole setup was a distraction. He knew we'd think he escaped and use the opportunity to actually escape," Owen said, steaming mad.

"We're talking about an animal here," Claire said, attempting to brush blame off.

"A highly intelligent animal. Don't forget, I work with animals that intelligent, one of which is my daughter," Owen said.

 _"And, the Indominus has Owen and my blood in it. He's just as intelligent as I am,"_ I explained.

Claire's jaw dropped, her eyes widening. She quickly got to a nearby chair and sat down, putting her hand on her face.

 _"What is it?"_ Echo chirped.

"I sent an ACU team out there after the Indominus..." Claire whimpered.

"400 meters to the beacon," a woman's voice behind us said.

"Call them off!" Owen shouted.

"I can't, even if I did, their too close to the Indominus. And he would've already set up a trap," Claire said, clearly upset.

"What kind of weapons are you using?" Owen asked.

"Non-lethals," the Indian man said, "we have twenty-six million dollars invested in that asset, we can't just kill it."

"Those men are going to die unless we can do something," Owen said.

 _"I have an idea!"_ I screeched. _"Claire, is there a way I can talk to them?"_

Claire perked up, "Well, yes, there's the radio. But why... oh, oh that's clever!"

I nodded as Claire picked up the radio, plugging in a translator to the device.

The men noticed something was in the water, something bloody. One of the men approached it and picked it up. It was a piece of flesh connected to a light.

"What is that?" The Indian man asked.

"His tracking beacon," Owen explained. "He clawed it out."

"How would he have thought to do that?" Claire asked, staring at the screen. She quickly handed me the radio. I remember Owen using one, he held it in his hand, placed it up to his mouth and talked into it. I did the same.

"He remembered where they put it in," Owen stated.

 _"Hey, can you hear me!?"_ I screeched into the radio.

The man who picked up the device reached for his belt, where his radio was kept. He grabbed the radio and put it up to his mouth.

"I hear you," the man said.

 _"Good,"_ I chirped.

Suddenly, the forest nearby the man came alive, trees rustling, leaves falling, and a large figure emerging out of the forest. It revealed itself to be a camouflaged Indy.

"It can camouflage!" The man shouted.

 _"Indy, stop!"_ I screeched into the radio.

Indy stumbled forward, clearly being stopped from running. The awkward stop caused him to fall over, his jaw hitting the riverbank below, narrowly missing the man. The man took the radio and placed it where the tracking beacon was.

 _"Indy, listen to me!"_ I screamed.

Indy looked in the direction of the radio, stood on four legs, and stared at the radio.

 _"I'm listening,"_ Indy growled.

 _"Your sister is safe,"_ I cooed. _"She's outside the visitor center in the center of the island. These men were sent to force you back into your paddock. Do. Not. Hurt. Them. They're not here to harm you."_

Indy stood up, nodding his head. He turned to the officers and roared. The officers got the hint and left.

"What are you doing?" The Indian man asked. "We have to get the Indominus back in containment."

"Mr. Masrani, that Indominus has been dealt a serious wrong, it's only fair that we do what we can to fix it," Claire stated.

"Claire, what do you mean?" Masrani asked.

 _"I'll answer that,"_ I chirped. _"I know him better than anyone else. He lived a happy life with his sister until she was taken away from him by humans. Since then, he's gone more and more insane from isolation. All he wants is to be with his sister again. The least we could do is make sure they get back together."_

"I... never knew about this," Masrani admitted. "If I had, I'd have never allowed it to go this far. No one deserves the life he's had, no one." He turned his head towards Claire. "Claire, if you need any help, just ask."

"Thank you, sir," Claire said.

"This is all well and good, but how are we going to get those two together?" A man asked.

"Lowery, we need you to keep an eye on Main Street," Claire instructed, "We're going to do whatever it takes to make sure the Main Street is empty during the time the Indoms are getting back together."

"Alright!" Lowerey shouted, excitedly, "A little dino recon!"

"Before we do anything else, we need to talk to the people in the lab," Owen said.

"Owen," Claire said, "I know what your thinking..."

"And I do as well," Masrani said. "I agree, if we're going to find out more about the Indominus pair, we need to find out from the ones who created them."

"As for now, I'm closing everything south of the resort," Claire declared, "Pull everyone away from Main Street and into the buildings."

With that, Masrani pushed the button for the elevator to go down. The doors opened, and we all stepped inside. It was more cramped than before, but we managed to fight the tightness of the space. The doors opened, and Masrani walked to a room that I recognized as the room where I had my bad encounter with the little girl all those years ago.

"Due to technical difficulties, all our exhibits are now closed," a voice on speakers rang out.

"Claire, Owen, stay here," Masrani instructed. "Blue, Echo, you may come with me if you please."

I nodded and followed Masrani in. I looked back at Echo, but she had already run back outside to meet up with the others.

"Now, I have to warn you," Masrani said, "Dr. Wu can be a bit temperamental about his work."

I nodded and looked into a room to see Dr. Wu inside. Wu briefly turned pale. He must've already known why we were there. Masrani opened the door and held it for me.

 _"Thanks!"_ I chirped.

"Of course, ladies first," Masrani said.

Masrani walked in with me as we approached Wu, who sat down in a nearby chair.

"Henry," Masrani said, "the Indominus you created escaped in a very peculiar way. I was wondering if I obtain information on how it was created."

"Mr. Masrani," Wu said, in an almost snooty voice, "you know that I'm not a liberty to reveal the asset's genetic makeup. Modified animals are known to be unpredictable."

"It's killed people, Henry, and it's because of a fault of your team."

"That's unfortunate. What fault did my team have?"

"Your team separated a loving pair of sibling Indominus, indirectly causing the brother of the pair to become aggressive towards humans it can't trust," Masrani explained.

"Well, yes, my team did give that order," Wu explained. "But, I canceled it when I realized they were bonded. It never should have gone through."

"The Indominus could camouflage," Masrani noted, "what purpose would a dinosaur theme park have for that?"

"Cuttlefish genes were added to help her withstand an accelerated growth rate," Wu explained. "Cuttlefish have chromatophores that allow the skin to change color."

"It hid from thermal technology," Masrani pointed out.

"Really?" Wu asked, almost perplexed.

"How is that possible?" Masrani asked.

"Tree frogs can modulate their infrared output," Wu explained. "We used strands from their DNA to adapt her to a tropical climate. But I never imagined that doing so would cause them to have that ability."

Wu stood up and walked to a corner of the room.

"But, all that considered, there's a major issue here," Wu said. "My orders were ignored. Someone's undermining our work to achieve their goals. We need to figure out who's responsible for this."

"Yes, but the Indominus was created with those genes in mind for a reason," Masrani pointed out. "Who authorized you to do this?"

"You did," Wu said. "Remember? 'Bigger', 'Scarier', 'Cooler'?

"Yes, I remember," Masrani said, "But, I was saying it should be more thrilling, not more dangerous."

"You can't have an animal with exaggerated predator features without the corresponding behavioral traits," Wu explained. "Does the female Indominus strike you as a monster?"

"No," Masrani admitted, "she's nice and kind. She'd never hurt anyone."

"Exactly," Wu said, "the monster you believe was created as a result of its environment. An environment that, once again, I tried to prevent."

Suddenly, a clattering could be heard in the background, along with a squeal of pain from what sounded like a hatchling.

"Oh dear," Wu said, rushing towards the sound.

I followed close behind him. He looked back and saw me, and looked back, either uncaring that I'm following him, or wanting me to follow. After a few moments, we found the culprit of the crash. It was a creature that looked similar to the Indominus, but much smaller and more Raptor like.

"What's this?" Masrani asked, having followed us.

"This is something I made on the side," Wu said. "It was meant as a birthday gift for Blue. I wanted her to have something special, so I made her a baby to look after. I call it the Indoraptor."

"How was it made?" Masrani asked. I could see where he was going with this. He didn't want any trouble from the baby.

"I took Blue's genes and the genes of the Indominus and used them to create the Indoraptor. I decided that it would be best that it be strong, so I used the negative traits of the male Indominus," Wu explained, "However, I knew not to make it too dangerous, so I used the positive traits of Blue and the female Indominus to balance it out."

"Good, at least we won't have a monster on our hands," Masrani said, sighing. "I don't think we could handle another one." Just then, a siren went off inside the lab. "What's that?"

"No... no, no, they better not have," Wu said, panicking. He quickly switched to a video camera feed of a paddock. Wu's face turned pale. "They... they did," he whispered.

 _"What?"_ I cooed.

"They let the failed hybrid out," Wu explained.

Masrani crossed his arms. "Failed hybrid?" he asked.

"It was a prototype of the Indominus using Triceratops, Ankylosaurus, and Stegosaurus DNA as well as everything that makes up the Indominus," Wu explained. "It was a monster, the exact monster the male Indominus could be if his sister isn't returned to him. I ordered to have it put down. Today would have been its last day alive, but the same people who separated the Indominus just let it out into the park."

"They what?!" Claire screamed.

"Claire, what are you doing here?" Masrani asked.

"I wanted to let you know the Indoms are back together," Claire explained. "But now it looks like we have a major crisis on our hands! I'm just thankful that the Raptors and Indoms were enough to bring my nephews back here."

"Tell me, Doc, what do we do now?" Owen asked, coming from behind Claire.

"Everyone, get ready," Wu said. "We're going on a dinosaur hunt."

* * *

 **Again, I apologize so much for this ridiculous hiatus. I'll try to never let it happen again. Anyway, remember, if you have any complaints, just post a review so I can see it and fix it if I can. I'm trying to make this enjoyable for all you lovely people, don't leave me hanging, okay? Anyways, until next time, signed your humble author.**


	8. Island Recon

**Writer's Block is awful. This story has been stuck in hiatus as long as it was because I could not figure out this chapter heads or tails until last week. But, finally, the story continues.**

* * *

Soon after, at Winston's Steakhouse, we talked with each other, discussing our options for how we would go about capturing the massive beast that the humans had so foolishly released.

"Alright, here's our options," Wu said. "Either we capture that thing alive and bring it back to containment to die or we let it run free for a couple of weeks."

"Are you nuts?" Claire said, "We can't let that thing loose, it'll destroy the park and our reputation."

"If you would let me finish," Wu said. "Seismic readings are getting dangerously frequent in this area, Mount Sibo won't last long against that much pressure. If we focus our energy on getting the Dinosaurs out of here instead of putting all of our manpower on hunting the Ultimasaurus, we can get every Dinosaur off the island safely."

"And how do you expect it to work?" Owen asked. "What? Put all the Dinosaurs on the ships coming to and from the island to get them somewhere safe?"

"Yes," Wu answered. He gave Owen an annoyed glance at the interruption.

"Claire, in order for this to work, the ferries would have to be involved," Masrani noted, "do the ferries have somewhere to store them?"

"We have consistent reports that the bottom floor of every ferry coming to and from the island is empty," Claire said, "the cargo meant to be stored there always manages to fit on the floors above. That would be a good place to store them during the transport."

"How much weight can that floor hold?" Masrani asked.

"Around one-hundred and fifty tons on the bottom floor," Claire noted.

"A day's worth of ferries will get them all off of the island, then," Wu noted.

"And what about the rest of the equipment?" Masrani asked.

"If we start packing up today we'll have this island completely evacuated before the eruption," Wu explained.

"And what about the Ultimasaurus?" I purred.

"It'll be the only victim of the volcano," Wu explained. "I really wish it didn't have to be that way but I see no other choice."

"I mean," I growled in annoyance, "how are we going to keep it away from our operations?"

"That's why we're going to be the last ones off the island," Wu explained. "We're going to get any creature that wants to help us to hold the Ultimasaurus off until that area is evacuated."

"Then we'd better start work on that immediately," Owen said, standing up.

"Right," Wu nodded, "you all know your assignments, so let's make sure this is as clean an operation as possible."

With a nod, we enjoyed our meal before setting out for the heart of the park for our work to begin. Tim, Lex, Randy, and his pack all went off to the Sauropod Treetops and Pachycephalosaurus Arena, Claire, Owen, Indy, Mina, Finn, Delta, and Echo all left for the Gentle Giants Petting Zoo, Gallimimus Valley, and Gyrosphere Valley, and Rexy and I, with the Indoraptor in tow, took on the Cretaceous Cruise and the restricted section of the park.

It didn't take long until we found our first groups of Dinosaurs to rescue. A group of Sinoceratops, Euoplocephalus, and Kentrosaurus were living together. Due to Rexy's influence, we were easily able to convince them to head to the docks. But as they left, a trio of small, green, Dinosaurs ran up to us and leaped onto a nearby rock.

The Indoraptor hopped at them, growling playfully, only for them to leap on to his head. He tried to snip at them, but they stayed out of his reach. As it became clear he couldn't reach them, his playful growls became pitiful whimpers before becoming whines of sadness.

"Okay, guys," I cooed. "Ease up. He was trying to play."

"Yeah, but he almost got us," the middle creature chirped, jumping on his head, causing a sharp yelp of pain.

"Compys," Rexy said, "annoying runts, I never liked them." Rexy's face developed a snarl as she let out a fearsome growl.

The three Compys jumped off of the Indoraptor's head as he ran back to me, nuzzling against me for comfort. I pulled him closer to me, holding him in my arms the way Owen always did when I needed comfort. I glared at the three who all stood back, their eyes full of fear of my next move.

"Chip, why'd you have to rub it in!?" The Compy on the right snapped at the middle Compy.

"You started it, Dip!" Chip snarled.

"No, you did, Chip!" The third Compy snarled.

"Shut it, Snip!" Chip screeched.

I continued to stare at them, now more in curiosity than in anger. The three turned on each other, leaping and biting each other. I looked up at Rexy who gave the closest she could make to a sympathetic face as she pulled the Indoraptor to her, nuzzling him. I walked up to the three.

"Alright, boys, break it up," I cooed.

The three stopped their fight and looked up at me.

"If you leave him alone, we won't hurt you," I chirped.

"Really?" Chip chittered.

I nodded, causing the three to return to being their playful, skittery, nature.

"Listen, you three," I chirped, "it's too dangerous to stay on the island. If you want to live, you need to leave."

The three looked up at me and then towards in the direction the herbivores ran off to.

"Okay, thanks," Dip chittered.

The Indoraptor came up to them, this time not playful but respectful and cautious.

"Come on, little one," Dip chirped. "No need to worry."

The Indoraptor came up to the trio but stopped feet away from them, too scared of them to come closer. Dip leaped off of the rock and ran up to him. Despite their small size, the Compys were just as tall as the Indoraptor.

"Don't worry about my brothers," Dip cooed, "they're too dumb to realize how others feel about their behavior." He looked back at the two, who gave a slight snarl at Dip only for a hiss from him shutting them up. Dip turned and looked up at me. "Miss, if you need anything, don't hesitate to call on us."

"What are you saying, Dip?" Chip snarled. "We're getting off this island right now."

"Hold on," I cooed, "I said you had to leave it, not right away. We're not leaving for a few weeks and we need help with keeping a giant predator from ruining everything. We could always use a few good eyes."

"Alright, I'll help!" Dip chittered.

"Big brother," Snip chittered, "you're going to risk your life to help someone you just met?"

"I don't expect you to understand, Snip, just respect my decision," Dip cooed back.

Chip and Snip looked at each other and quietly discussed amongst themselves before looking back.

"Alright, brother," Snip cooed, "take care of yourself. We'll see you on the boat."

"You're not helping?" Dip chittered.

"No, but we're not leaving without you either," Chip cooed in explanation. "It's too dangerous to help out we're not about to leave you behind."

"Alright," Dip cooed, "I'll see you on the dock."

With a near-smile and a nod, Chip and Snip ran off in the direction of the herbivores, disappearing into the forest.

"Well, let's go!" Dip chittered.

Dip leaped up only to land back down. He leaped again, this time in the direction of my leg, but again missing it. I realize what he was doing and I lowered myself down. Dip leaped again for my leg, this time landing between on my back, between my hips. He ran up my back, his little legs tickling me a bit, as he came to a stop right before my neck. I raised myself up, careful not to knock him off.

Once I was standing again, the Indoraptor leaped up, landing right next to Dip. I began to run, Rexy keeping pace, as I noticed a sudden sharp pain in my back. I looked back to notice Dip and the Indoraptor biting down and digging their claws into my back, but their grip was loose. I took a few steps and noticed that their grip was slightly stronger, but not painful.

"Am I going too fast for you?" I cooed.

"Yeah, sorry if I hurt you," Dip chirped. "I and the kid were almost falling off."

"Oh, sorry," I cooed, "you should have told me sooner, I'd have slowed down."

"By the way, does the kid have a name?" Dip cooed.

I never thought about it. The kid was given to me as my own child and yet I hadn't named him yet. I looked down, sheepishly, and scratched the ground with my foot.

"No," I chittered, "I never gave him one."

"Well, why don't you name him now?" Rexy growled.

I took a moment to think. Finally, it came to me. "His name is Ripper."

The others looked at Ripper and gave the closest thing they could to a smile before we found ourselves at a cliff, overlooking a glass building.

"What's this?" Rexy growled.

"The Birdcage," Dip chirped. "The guys in there always look at me funny."

"Birdcage," I cooed under my breathe, "that's the Aviary." I raise my voice up so everyone can hear me. "That's outside the area we were supposed to patrol."

"Looks like Owen's already on it," Rexy growled.

I looked back to see what she meant, as all but one of a giant swarm of giant and small winged creatures flew in the direction of the docks. The one who separated from the others flew in our direction, almost too low to avoid clipping the trees. It picked up speed as it looked in our direction. It flew up the cliff towards us. As it got closer, it turned its body to slow itself down, reaching the top of the cliff and flying above my head. A flutter of its wings preceded its landing.

"Could you be the ones allied with the one known as 'Owen Grady'?" The enormous creature squawked.

"That would be us," I chirped.

"Splendid," the creature chirped. It lowered its head. "Wingblade at your service. I am the alpha for my squadron of Pteranodon and Dimorphodon. My apprentice is navigating them to the port, however, he shall accompany us shortly. I am under the assumption you require a navigator for the creatures on this island, am I correct?"

"Yes," Rexy growled, "we need help finding everything on the island."

"Excellent," Wingblade cooed. "Now, until my apprentice arrives, I shall accompany you within close proximity."

"Alright," I chirped. I was perplexed, to say the least, the way the Pteranodon was speaking was almost foreign to me, I'd never been around such big words before, but what he was saying made the meaning behind the words clear.

"Having trouble keeping up, Blue?" Rexy growled.

"A little, I barely understand what he's saying," I chirped.

"Don't worry, I understand it perfectly, if you're confused, just look at me and I'll explain it," Rexy nuzzled me a bit.

"My apologies, am I causing confusion with my vocabulary?" Wingblade cawed.

"Not with me," Rexy growled, "but Blue here's having trouble keeping up."

"Then I am sorry, young lady," Wingblade chirped, clearly struggling to speak now. "I am used to those around me having the ability to understand what I'm saying. I'm sorry for causing confusion."

"It's alright," I cooed, "you don't have to change how you're talking for me."

"You're certain of that?" Wingblade cooed.

"Rexy can help, she knows what you're saying," I chirped.

"Splendid," Wingblade cooed. "Now, let us move posthaste before the monstrosity can cause havoc."

I looked at Rexy. "Let's get moving before the Ultimasaurus catches us," Rexy explained. I nodded and got ready to move again. I looked at my back to see Dip and Ripper readying themselves for the move.

On the first step forward, a creature my size leaped out of the bushes and knocked me over. I looked in the direction of my back to see that Dip had caught Ripper, his frail frame seemingly unphased by the heavier built, yet smaller, hybrid. I looked up at my attacker to see two giant crests and a head unlike that of a Raptor or even a Herrerasaur.

"Get out of my forest!" it screeched.

"Venom, calm down!" Rexy roared. The dino looked in Rexy's direction and hopped off of me.

"You're trespassing on Dilophosaur territory, I can't make exceptions," Venom called. Rexy took a step forward, standing to loom over the smaller dino. "Of course, avoiding being eaten alive is a very good reason to make an exception." Rexy continued to stare at him, as he started to curl up into a ball, still staring back at her massive jaws.

After a few moments of a silent standoff, Rexy broke the silence. "So, how's the family?"

"They're good," Venom chirped, still fearful of Rexy, "The rest of the pack members still hate me, but at least I have Cor and Tox."

"Need me to do something about your pack?" Rexy growled.

"No, it's fine," Venom cooed. "So, how have you been?"

"Not so good, that's why we're out here," Rexy growled. "The mountain's about to explode and if everyone doesn't leave the island, no one's going to survive."

Venom's eyes shrunk to pinpricks. "I'll tell the pack immediately."

"No need, we already heard," another chirp ran out. It was a pack of three more adult Dilophosaurs and one young Dilophosaur, not much older than the dinosaur version of a teenager.

"Come on, everyone, let's move," a Dilophosaur in the middle of the group chirped, as only one of them followed close behind. The third and the teenager stayed behind.

"Corrosion, I want to help these guys," Venom cooed. "This is Rexy, my friend from all those years ago."

Corrosion took a moment to look around and think. She flexed her claws and looked everywhere, seemingly lost in thought. She bent over and whispered in the teenager's ear socket. After a few tense moments, she raised up and looked Venom in the eyes.

"We're coming too," Corrosion chirped.

"But this is going to be dangerous, I know it," Venom cooed. "I can't let you endanger yourselves, you mean too much to me for me to let you put yourselves in danger."

"You always do this," Corrosion growled. "Every time you get an idea, you want me and Toxicity to stay behind like we're weak and helpless. Do you even remember how we became mates?"

"I know," Venom chirped, his head held low, "but even with that, I can't help but worry."

"And you're right to worry," Corrosion cooed. "But you have to trust me when I make a decision too. I love you and I'm coming with you."

Venom nuzzled Corrosion's neck, Corrosion doing the same with Venom, before they stood by our side together, little Toxicity by my side.

"So," I chirped, "how did you two know?"

"I was trying to hunt a Gallimimus when I pounced on it and tried to bite it," Venom cooed. "I hit it with venom, but the Gallimimus wiped it off before it could work. I latched my claws deep into its skin, but it leaped down a hillside and started rolling. I was starting to black out when the rolling stopped and it was dead in the jaws of another Dilophosaur.

"Most of us had started to become male at that point, but two didn't. There were three males in the pack, so one of us was stuck without a mate. I had to fight for the last female, so I was trying to fight anyone I could. I picked a fight with the Dilophosaur when I noticed Corrosion walking up to us."

"I always liked him, but I didn't have a choice in the matter," Corrosion chirped. "Our leader refused to let me choose. He knew Venom was my choice without question since the other option was a brute who always forced himself on me. But, our leader hates Venom, so it was between him and someone everyone, but our leader hated."

"That brute fought me, and defeated me," Venom chirped. "I failed to win the right to claim Corrosion for a mate, and it tore me apart. Luckily, the night everything would have changed between me and Corrosion went horribly for the brute."

"I did you a favor," Rexy growled. "I knew you deserved to be with her, so I did what I had to."

"What did you do?" I chirped.

"Let's just say there's a reason I was worried about her eating me alive," Venom chirped before shivering.

"Call me a monster, but I enjoyed the screaming," Rexy growled.

"I'd be lying if I said I didn't enjoy it myself," Venom chirped. "Kind of like a weight had been lifted off of my shoulders." Corrosion giving a slight nod in silent agreement.

"We've been mates ever since," Corrosion cooed. "I never saw Rexy, she ate the brute while running and all I felt was a heavy breeze behind me and then he was gone but Venom was in his place."

"Tox came from that?" I chirped. Venom nodded in response. "That's so sweet." I closed my eyes and let out a true smile.

"Ah, Tipspear, so nice of you to join us!" Wingblade squawked as another Pteranodon landed near him.

"Everything's perfect and ready to go!" Tipspear screeched.

"Splendid," Wingblade chirped. "Everyone, this is my apprentice and son Tipspear."

"Pleasure to meet you," Venom purred.

"Pleasure's all mine," Tipspear chirped.

"Wait, wait, hold on a second," Dip growled. "So, does everyone here have a family with their genes passed down or a part of them?" Everyone looked at each other before looking back at him. "So, everyone then."

"Doesn't anyone think it's funny we're bumping into dinosaurs with actual families and haven't found a single one that doesn't have one considering all the dinosaurs created are supposed to be female?" I chirped, thinking things through.

"Sorry to cut in, but I do have answers," Wu said, his voice coming from a nearby speaker. "The rules behind mating and gender on this island changed with the creation and mass production of the translators. Didn't you notice many creatures on this island going missing and reappearing as male?"

"Yeah, but... oh, I see," I chirped. "Never mind, then."

"Despite Randy being evidence that frog DNA is flawed for use in gene sequencing, I created several dinosaurs on the island with frog DNA," Wu explained. "Many of which had the genes for the sex change forcibly activated to make them male once it was safe to do so. Before, we denied them that right as we had no way to keep track of all life on the island if the dinosaurs were breeding. Now that we can directly communicate with them, the evident danger of letting the dinosaurs breed has become a non-issue."

"Interesting," I chirped. "Thanks!" No response. I wasn't surprised, he was busy trying to figure out a way to locate the Ultimasaurus, he was going to be less responsive than usual.

We headed on our way to the central portion of the restricted area, with many dinos leaving without a word as we eventually made it to a clearing where two dinosaurs were fighting. One was quite large and had a pair of horns on its head and another was smaller but bulkier with a horn on its nose and smaller horns above its eyes.

"Give it back Toro!" The smaller dino roared.

"No way, Diablo, I saw it first!" Toro roared back.

"Why do you have to always be mean to me?" Diablo snapped at Toro.

"Because mom always pampered me!" Toro snapped back.

"She didn't pamper you, she was struggling to feed you!"

"What?" Toro stood up straight.

"When she rescued you as a hatchling, she found food harder to come up with so she had us eat less than you. She thought you being bigger than either of us meant you'd be able to provide when you were grown, but I can see now that you only care about yourself," Diablo whimpered.

"That's not true," Toro whimpered. "Here, you can have it." Toro grabbed the food, a Stygimoloch, towards him.

Diablo grabbed the top half of the Stygimoloch in his jaws and ripped it off, the other half remaining on the ground.

"Brother, you could have swallowed it whole, why are you eating in two?" Toro asked.

"Because, that half's meant for you," Diablo explained.

Toro looked at him for a second before grabbing the other half in his jaws and swallowing it quickly.

"Thank you, brother," Toro growled.

"It's nothing," Diablo growled.

"Boys, having fun?" Rexy growled to them. Toro and Diablo jumped in fear, staring up at the much larger carnivore. "Don't worry, I'm not here to hunt you this time. I've come to warn you that you have to leave the island or you'll both die within a few weeks."

"There's nothing we can do about it?" Toro whimpered.

"Afraid not," Rexy growled. "The mountain will kill you both if you stay here, the only way out is to head towards the docks and hop onboard a ferry."

"We'd better go, Toro," Diablo growled.

"Boys, before you go, I have an offer for you," Rexy growled. "We need help getting the dinosaurs off of the island. We have a hybrid on the loose that will try and kill everything on the island if it gets the chance. We need a team who can fight it."

"Count me in," Toro growled.

"I can't stick around," Diablo whimpered. "Brother, I can't let you endanger yourself either. We're going to the docks and getting out of here."

"You are, brother, but I'm not," Toro growled. "I'm going to prove that I don't only think about myself."

Diablo's eyes widened. "If that's what you're staying around for, then I will drag you to the boat!" Diablo grabbed Toro by the neck and slammed him to the ground, grabbing the back of his neck and dragging him towards the boat.

"Coward!" Toro roared. "You're a coward to not help them!"

"No, Toro, I'm a survivor," Diablo growled through gritted teeth.

"Maybe it's you that only think about yourself." Toro was dropped, Diablo standing over him.

"Fine, but remember when you're sliding down some beast's throat staring into that black abyss..." Toro started to turn, hurt from what he knew his adopted brother would say next. "...that I'm leaping down its throat to get you out." Toro turned to Diablo who nuzzled him, getting a nuzzling back in return. "Come on, let's go kick some tail."

Toro and Diablo stood side by side, looks of determination on their faces. Their look was interrupted by a whimpering in the trees. Rexy and I walked over to the trees to see a pair of Stygimoloch standing there.

"Please, don't eat us," the smaller of the two whimpered.

"We've lost almost all of our family, won't you have a heart?" the larger whimpered.

"Don't worry, we're not going to eat you, I'm not even hungry," Rexy growled.

"You're sure you're not hungry?" the larger of the two asked.

"Pretty sure," Rexy growled.

"Oh, well that's good," the larger chirped.

"Spike, are you sure we can trust them?" the smaller whimpered.

"Stiggy, trust your big bro, everything will be fine," Spike bleated.

"Okay," Stiggy said with a whimper before standing up.

"Stiggy's my little sister, she's been through a lot," Spike explained. "So, maybe we should be on our way. I'd hate to be a burden on you. There's not a lot we can contribute."

"Big brother, go the docks," Stiggy bleated. "I'm staying here."

"Are you sure?" Spike whimpered.

"Absolutely!" Stiggy screeched.

"All right, take care of yourself, little sister," Spike bleated. Stiggy nodded as Spike ran off towards the docks.

"So, where to?" Stiggy grunted.

"The river. We were supposed to meet up by the river," I cooed. "We've rescued everyone in the restricted area and most of the Cretaceous Cruise. We're meeting them at the dock of the Cretaceous Cruise."

We all wandered our way to that very spot until we found a Baryonyx and Suchomimus bickering at each other.

"That was my Orthacanthus!" the Baryonyx roared.

"Not even close. You can't even swallow the thing, let alone claim it!" the Suchomimus roared.

"Brothers again?" Stiggy bleated jokingly.

"Who asked you!?" The Suchomimus roared at Stiggy.

"Hey, watch yourself!" I screeched, grabbing the little Stygimoloch around the waist and standing over her. "Don't mess with the kid or you're messing with me too!"

"And me," Toro growled, crouching over us.

"And me," Rexy growled, standing above all of us.

"Hey, hey, hey, relax!" the Baryonyx whimpered. "This is just a friendly standoff, Sickle, no need to take it out on someone else."

"Claw, you know that's not how this works," Sickle growled.

"Sickle, we've been friends for years, why are you such a bully now?" Claw growled.

"I'm not!" Sickle roared. "You know I'm messing with you, or at least you should know that if you know me as well as I thought you did."

"So, none of that hatred towards me was real?" Claw whimpered.

"What? I can't hate you, no matter how hard I try," Sickle growled. "Now, as for you lot, we know what's going on. We've heard quite a few speak about it, so no need to tell us. We're here to help as water scouts."

"Then, let's get to the others and get ready for the real mission," I chirped.

* * *

 **Again, I apologize for the long hiatus. I cannot promise a return to form, but I can promise that a hiatus of that length will not occur again. Once again, reviewing is important. If I receive no reviews on problems, I can't fix the problems. I will be seeing you all much sooner than last time, your humble author.**


End file.
